Fire, Blood, and Sacrifice
by one-fili-to-rule-them-all
Summary: The company of Thorin Oakenshield meets a dwarf-maid in the most unexpected place. Old friends unite and new friends meet. Will their arrival bring her luck or misfortune? What would you do to save the one you love? What would you give to find what you lost? Love. Betrayal. Family. Adventure. Will she find more than she ever bargained for? Slow build. Previous title: Ashes and Wine
1. Incidental Encounters

**A/N: Guys! This is a REVISED/NEW VERSION of 'A Dark-haired Companion', written by my sister who recently has been buried under paperwork (She's still alive. Barely). She won't be able to continue it. And I, for one, loved my sister's story! She had it all planned out, that little witch. So, with her permission, I decided to continue her story—of course with changes I made. Review and rate!**

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and languages are properties of the Great, Wonderful, and Amazing J.R.R. Tolkien otherwise, shall be stated.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Incidental encounters

Loud shouts roused the young traveler from her sleep. She had been travelling on the Great East Road for days and nights with little sleep. From the Grey Havens she had come, accompanying one of her elven friends leaving for Valinor. She stopped at The Shire for a quick rest for her horse. She had enjoyed her stay in the peaceful land of the Shire where there were no orcs or goblins or any foul creatures. She was even offered a pouch of pipe-weed when one of the bar-folk saw her enjoying a smoke as she drank her ale. To much of her enjoyment, she had stayed quite too long and she had feared that she would be a cause of worry back at her home. She left the Shire with a bittersweet farewell to her new-found friends. She rode non-stop until she reached the Trollshaws and only wished to recuperate before she head back to her home.

It felt as if she had only just closed her eyes when the shouting began and despite her exhaustion, her curiosity would not allow her sleep. It had always been her weakness even when she was young. She had to know. She had to _always_ find out.

To sate her curiosity, she pushed herself up and followed the direction of the ruckus silently. Soon, she found herself gazing upon three hideous mountain trolls, spit-roasting a band of dwarves. She wondered why there were trolls _here_, not in the Ettenmoors where they usually dwelt. And more she wondered why there were dwarves in the Trollshaws—not that it was queer to find travelers on the Great East Road but to be captured and strung over the fire and .bagged in sacks... And more and more she wondered as to why a hobbit stood in front of these trolls, making ridiculous excuses.

She hid among the trees and watched the trolls, listening to their babble with the hobbit. She didn't know how she could help the dwarves—not that she had any plans of helping them at all—and the hobbit—that one she _could_ help. She didn't want to be guilt-ridden if any of these fools died so stupidly.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!" One of the trolls said.

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf." Said another troll as he picked up a dwarf—the fattest of the lot with orange hair. Amongst the entire ruckus, Bilbo had noticed movement around the bushes and saw the familiar grey hat. He was desperately trying to delay the trolls from eating the dwarves and wait for the light of dawn, since he had overheard one of them fearing to be turned to stone. It would now be only a matter of time before Gandalf would save them from the nasty creatures. "Nice and crunchy."

"Uh...not...not that one, he...he's infected!" Bilbo stuttered.

"You what?" The other troll asked.

"Yeah he's got worms in his…" Bilbo grasped for a word to use. "tubes."

The troll threw the fat dwarf in disgust. Bombur landed on top of the pile of dwarves with an _oomph_.Bilbo was pleased that the troll believed him even though it sounded implausible. He continued, "In-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

"Parasites?" Oin asked. "Did he say parasites?"

**"**Yeah, we don't have parasites!" Kili shouted, not realizing Bilbo's plan quickly. Bilbo rolled his eyes and thought how stupid the young dwarf was acting. Childishly, Kili said to Bilbo, "You have parasites!"

From behind the trees, the young traveler was stifling her laughter. _What a ridiculous thing to say_, she thought. She heard a rustle from the boulders above her. She pulled out one of her long knives strapped to her back and sneaked near the boulder to see if it might be a threat. She craned her neck and looked up the boulder. Someone with a familiar grey hat was atop the boulder.

Gandalf glanced down and saw her. He was curious why she was here. It has been a few years since he last saw her. He smiled at her before he climbed the top of the boulder and declared his presence loudly, "The dawn will take you all!"

He brought his staff down on the boulder, breaking it, thus, letting the light flow through the clearing. The trolls tried to shield themselves in vain attempt as they slowly turned to stone. The young female traveler took it as her cue to leave. The trolls were taken care of and the dwarves clearly did not need her help in any way. She sheathed her knife and turned away, striding back to her own camp, not knowing that a certain dwarf had seen the flutter of her hair.

Kili knew he saw something behind the trees but he did not want to alarm the others. After Bilbo was released by Gandalf, he sauntered towards Bilbo, demanding him to release him immediately. As soon as he was out of his sack, Kili grabbed his bow and sword and disappeared into the trees.

The traveler was ready to leave—her pack was secured on the horse, as were her arrows, the fire she lit had already died down, and her cloak was fastened around her neck. As she pulled her hood down to conceal her face, she stretched and yawned, murmuring to herself that she still had a quite a long journey ahead. She was exhausted and all she wanted now was a good slumber in a room with a soft bed and a warm hearth.

_Snap! _Something or someone was approaching. She closed her eyes. She had to focus greatly since her hearing was not as keen as all the other Elves but it still was far better than any Men. She squeezed her eyes shut, evened her breathing, and listened to the echoes of the trees around her. Footsteps. It was heavy and hurried, but altogether quiet. Breathing. It was loud and steady, but there was a small hitch in it. Whoever was approaching was tense. Southeast. The footsteps come from there. It stopped. It was close.

Silence. There was nothing but silence around her. Before she could realize it, whoever was approaching already had their blade against her neck. She cursed inwardly for her carelessness and for seemingly still asleep ears.

Slowly, she lowered her hands to the hilt of her sword and listened for the assailant's movements. The sword pressed slightly on her neck again before the assailant spoke again. "Hands where I can see them."

It was a voice belonging to a man. Husky and deep, it seemed to belong to a young man. Could he be one of the dwarves captured by the trolls? She thought.

"Now!" He ordered. "Turn around and show me your face."

She obliged and turned to face him, however, she kept her hood on. She needed it to outsmart him. From under the hood, she gazed at him. He had unruly dark hair that fell a bit past his shoulder, dark eyes that matched his hair, and a seemingly robust physique. The large ears, the height and the large feet were definitely a sign that he was a dwarf, but what intrigued her was that he had no beard—only a stubble! He seemed old enough to sport a long beard and dwarves had their beards early. He was also too tall for a dwarf, half a head taller than she was. And he was rather fetching too.

"I said show me your face, fiend!" He pressed the blade towards her again. It was time to act. She reached for her hood. As she did, she discreetly inched the dagger from her gauntlet onto her palm. She needed to distract him.

"Why?" She asked smugly.

A woman! And she was shorter than him. Could she be a hobbit? Or possibly a dwarf-maid! Questions raced through his mind, distracting him from his opponent. "You're a—"

Seeing the confusion in his face, she took it as a sign to attack. She quickly thrust her dagger towards the guard of his sword to loosen his grip on his blade. She brought her knee to his gut and kicked him away. With a grunt, he fell to the ground and glared at her as he tried to scramble back to his feet. She kicked his sword away in case he tried to reach for it. But she was quick. Before he could even stand, her blade was upon his neck.

"I am not an enemy. I wish you and your lot no harm, master dwarf." She said casually. "I am a mere passerby."

"Kili!" A voice called for the dwarf, cutting him mid-sentence. It was his brother's. He would always recognize his voice. He looked around wildly for Fili.

"Fili!" He yelled. "Fili!"

Quickly, she turned away and withdrew her sword, leaving the young dwarf staring after her. As she mounted her horse, her hood fell, her face revealed to him. **_  
_**

Kili's eyes widened in surprise. Her hair was black like a raven, cascading down to the middle of her back in soft curls, her eyes were an ethereal shade of blue and green—he couldn't really tell since it seemed to be the mixture of both. She was beautiful for a dwarf-maid and there was something different about her features that caught Kili's attention. She had the bearings of an elf but her height said otherwise. She could have been taller than Fili or the same height, but she was definitely smaller than Kili—a perfect size for a dwarf maiden.

She drew back her hood and glanced at the dwarf for one last time before she broke her horse into a run.

"HEY!" He heard him shout after her. She dared not glance back at him. If it was but an incidental encounter, there was no need for him to know her. But if it wasn't, if the Valar somehow desired their meeting, then she'll hold onto his name.

Kili.


	2. Journey to Imladris

**Chapter 2**

Kili and Fili sat side by side on a rock as they waited for Gandalf and the other wizard to finish talking. To Kili, it seemed whatever the two wizards were discussing, it was serious business. The company was clearly surprised by the sudden appearance of Radagast the Brown, and to top it off, he was riding a sled pulled by large rabbits. He seemed absolutely crazy to the dwarves. He even had an insect inside his mouth, his robes were tattered, and altogether, he seemed absolutely out of his mind. But Kili knew that he should never judge someone so easily by their appearance.

Kili relayed to his brother the story of the female rider he saw earlier. He always told Fili everything ever since they were young, and Fili did likewise. He never liked secrets between them, it always irked him when Fili kept a secret, feeling as if he was not trustworthy enough to be told.

The female had intrigued Kili greatly. She seemed like a daughter of Man, and she seemed like an Elf-maid, but she could've been a dwarf-maid. It rattled him that such a woman existed and the way she looked was so…unnatural.

"She was a woman, brother." He exclaimed, when Fili did not believe him. "Alone but armed! And she was the size of a hobbit—a dwarf maybe! Though, she did not have hair as curly as hobbits—her hair was curly but they were soft curls, not like Bilbo's in any way—and she sported no beard like dwarf-maids! It's as if…as if—"

"She's Mannish? Or Elvish?" Fili supplied.

"Ha! She's unusually pretty for a daughter of Man! And too small! I did not notice her ears if they were pointed or large, though. I pray to Aüle that she is no elf." He grimaced. He had no personal quarrel with the elves like his uncle. But the tales of their uncle about the race had made him dislike them greatly.

"And if she was?"

"I don't know." Kili wanted her not to be an elf. He wanted to be friends with her, or at least be acquainted with her. He wanted to know if she was a dwarf and solve the mystery of her identity. He had always loved mysteries and a hunt. When he was young, he and Fili would pretend they were in adventures, hunting and solving mysteries along the way. But if she was an elf…the case might be different.

"No. You know the answer to that." Fili eyed him warningly as he stood. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed. "If she is ever an elf, we mustn't trust her. Nothin' good comes out from trusting elves."

A menacing wail echoed from afar. The dwarves were quickly on their feet, armed and ready for an attack. On the other hand, Bilbo held his sword shakily as he shivered in fear. He had never heard something so terrifying before in his life—aside from one of the Sackville-Baggins' daughters who sang so horridly on his last birthday.

He asked nervously, "Was that a wolf? Are there...are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves?" Bofur said. "No, that is not a wolf."

Unbeknownst to the dwarves, a warg slowly crept behind them and the growl seemed to grow louder, closer. A branch snapped under the warg's weight, giving it away. They turned around in time before the warg attacked, almost pouncing on Nori. Thorin brought down his sword onto the warg's neck. And then another warg appeared behind Thorin, charging towards him. Kili quickly nocked an arrow onto his bow and shot down the warg, however, as it rolled down near Thorin, it tried to stand again but thanks to Dwalin who brought his axe down onto the warg's head, it finally stayed dead.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin grunted as he dislodged his sword from the warg's neck. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind!"

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked alarmingly. He was petrified and he definitely did not want to meet orcs, disgusting, foul creatures who knew nothing but slaughter.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf stepped forward and asked Thorin.

"No one."

Gandalf grew angrier and repeated. "Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear!" Thorin replied. He was not lying, the wizard realized. There was no trace of lie in his eye. The wizard bit his lip, what he had feared has already happened. Thorin eyed the wizard crossly. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said grimly. He had hoped that the journey would be unhindered by anything else, but here were orcs, pursuing Thorin and his company. There was nothing else to be done now but to continue the journey as safe as possible, away from the orcs.

* * *

Farther on the Great East Road, the young traveler had come across an orc pack. However, only three of them bothered with her, as if they had other more important things to do. It was quite peculiar. Orcs destroyed anything and everything that breathes in their path. Yet most of them merely passed her by.

Two were now on her tail, the other she had shot with her arrow. She could not outrun them. She had to kill them, now or never.

She grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow on it. She swiftly twisted around, aiming at the warg first, and released. The arrow flew and lodged onto the warg's eye. It snarled in pain and stumbled down, throwing the orc forward onto the ground. The other orc charged angrily at her. Again, she fired her arrows, one after another, piercing the orc's chest and the warg's head. She halted and turned around to deliver her final blow when a sharp pain shot through her left arm. An arrow grazed her arm deeply, cutting through a layer of her skin and muscle. She cursed herself for not wearing a cuirass. Sometimes Men were actually right, she sighed. Angrily, she pulled a throwing dagger from her belt and chucked it to the orc. It howled in agony as the dagger sunk deeply into its throat. It made a disgusting gurgling noised as his black blood dripped onto his chest. She watched it mercilessly as the orc fell to the ground, desperately trying to breathe, wheezing and quivering.

She took a deep breath, relaxing slightly atop her horse. Her arm was bleeding severely and she could feel the blood trickling down her hands. To make matters worse, her head was throbbing from her lack of sleep and food.

She tore a part of her tunic and wrapped it around her arm, tying it tightly using her hand and teeth. She could at least stop the bleeding for now, and treat it later. It still wasn't safe. The other orcs might appear and pursue her, and she would not be able to fight them, not in her current state, injured, exhausted, and alone.

"Come, Tálagor." She bent down to her horse, whispering softly. "We must continue East."

The horse whinnied softly and broke into a steady run. Just a little more and they soon will reach their home.

As the young traveler head for safety, so did the company of Thorin Oakenshield. They were led by the wizard into a path below ground, seeking safety from the orcs above. Suddenly, the sound of a hunting horn filled their ears and the swift sound of arrows being fired.

Thorin had no idea what was happening above, but he was grateful to the group ridding the orcs.

An orc toppled down into the tunnel, causing everyone to stand their guards. There was an arrow lodged in its throat. It was dead. It was Fili and Kili's first time to see orcs, more so kill a lot of them. And the stories they had heard have been justified. But this was the closest they've been—although this one would not fight back anymore.

Kili leaned closer to his brother and whispered. "They are hideous."

"Incredibly hideous." Fili nodded and grimaced at the orc.

Thorin knelt down beside the orc and pulled the lodged arrow. He examined the arrow tip and scowled. He regretted being thankful for the help that came.

"Elves." Thorin spat, a scowl forming on his face. Far behind, Dwalin had ventured to the back, seeing if the trail led somewhere. But there was nothing he could see.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads." Dwalin shouted gruffly. "Do we follow it or not?"

Bofur walked strode forward and spoke, "We follow it, of course!"

The dwarves formed a single line and followed through the narrow path between two large rock formations. And for poor ol' Bombur, it was a bother to pass through. There were parts where he could not fit, and Bifur had to push him roughly ahead.

Above them, the sun shone brightly through the fissure between the rocks. Bilbo felt something peculiar about the passage they took. It made him felt light and relaxed. It soothed his weary feet and his spirit slightly. He looked around, feeling the air around him.

"Gandalf," He said quietly. "Where are we?"

"You can feel it?" Gandalf asked amusingly.

"Yes. It feels like…well, like magic."

"That's exactly what it is." He smiled lightly. "A very powerful magic."

"There is light ahead." Dwalin called from ahead. Bilbo followed his feet and soon found himself out of the narrow path and into a large opening. As Bilbo saw the scenery before him, he was awestruck by the magnificence that lay before him: Rivendell—the flowing waters and rivers, the serene atmosphere. _At least one good thing happened to him in this dratted quest,_ he thought.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf said. "In the common tongue, it's known by another name."  
"Rivendell." Bilbo finished, his tone full of admiration.

But Thorin did not care how Rivendell looked. He was taking refuge in a home of _Elves_—the very kin that deserted him and his people when their home was taken away from them.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy!" He snapped at Gandalf. He would not allow his company to ask help from the dratted race. He had sworn to himself that never will he trust an elf in his life again.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf argued. "The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." He countered.

"Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Thorin gave up grudgingly and agreed to the wizards plan. He thought of his company, all of them were exhausted and famished.

They passed the gates and arrived on the threshold of Rivendell. Bilbo cannot help but be overwhelmed by the beauty of Rivendell. He had never seen such splendour before. Only had he heard of the tales of Rivendell and dreams that he had when he was once a child. He had never thought he would ever set foot on Rivendell, that it was merely a far, far dream that he would ever had. Yet here he was.

The dwarves settled in the center of the courtyard. Some were awestricken, some were feeling a bit lost, some were keeping a careful, grudging eye around them—mainly Thorin, Dwalin, and Gloin, and some were, or rather, one was keeping a close eye behind. The young prince felt something tugging on his mind, though he did not truly understand what it was.

As he was about to face ahead when an elf steward descended from the stairs, a single figure atop a brown horse caught his eye.

"Fili!" He shouted, startling the others, and pointed at the shrouded figure. "Look!"

The dwarves formed into a circle, pulling the hobbit inside. They had their weapons aimed at the lone rider. But as the rider passed the gate, no attention was given to the dwarves except for a passing glance. The rider stopped in front of the elf steward and Gandalf, and removed his hood.

Long black hair fluttered and cascaded down to her back, and Kili realized that the rider was not a man, but the female rider he had encountered earlier. He observed her. She looked terribly exhausted, her eyes were bloodshot and she looked pale. Maybe he hadn't noticed it before but it was unlikely of him. Then he noticed the blood stain on her cloak. She was injured somewhere and needed tending, unless she was ambushed by bandits. He started forward but Gloin blocked his path and eyed him questioningly. Even he was baffled by his impulsiveness.

The young rider was surprised to see dwarves in Rivendell, knowing that the relationship between the two races were not good. But she decided to inquire about it later, for now, she wanted to retire to her room and sleep.

"_You have returned_._ Welcome home, my lady._" The elf-steward spoke, greeting the rider in Elven tongue. "_Pray tell, why do you look so battle-worn?" _

_"Waylaid by orcs near the Great East Road."_ She sighed. _"I am glad to be home, Lindir."_ She glanced towards the wizard and gave her greetings,_ "Mithrandir, we meet again. I did not know this was your destination."_

"_My Lady, is that blood?"_ Lindir asked worriedly.

"_Grazed by an arrow. I will retire to my chambers. Have a healer sent to my room, please. I am far too weary to sit up right. I shall greet Lord Elrond later_." She said evenly to the steward, and to Gandalf, _"Let us catch up later, my dear friend." _

"Noro, Tálagor!" She said, and the horse galloped around the dwarves and to a pathway on the side, leaving the dwarves staring after her. Kili was surprised that with mere words, she made the horse gallop, as if the horse understood her words so clearly, while the others were baffled when they set their eyes upon the woman. She was no taller than the most of them! She seemed like a Halfling—a hobbit, yet she seemed like a dwarf-maiden yet without beard. But two shared a look of understanding, a look of familiarity. They knew the face of the maiden well—she was a familiar face of their past.

Kili stared at her until she was no longer seen. Beside him, Fili wondered why Kili was paying such attention to the woman. Never was Kili attentive to any woman aside from their mother. Back in Ered Luin, women flocked the young heirs of Durin, mostly because of shallow desires, either because they were Princes by right or because they were 'handsome rich nobles'. Surely Kili has snuck with women before and so did he, but attentiveness like such was impalpable to Kili. He wished to ask his brother but the sound of a hunting horn filled their ears and the sound of hooves approaching, unabled him to do so. As his eyes flickered to the gates, his eyes hardened and a scowl was evident on his face.

Elves were approaching.

* * *

**A/N:** **Guys! Would you please tell me which scenes from my sister (Dark-haired companion) would you like to be here, well, since this is like a version of it? I want your opinions and your opinions matter to me very, very much. To the following:**

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and languages are properties of the Great, Wonderful, and Amazing J.R.R. Tolkien otherwise, shall be stated.**


	3. I was lost and now I am found

**A/N: The name Oriel comes from OREO+ the suffix -IEL. My sis was eating oreos when she was writing so yeah. Anyway, hey guys! Here's the third chapter that I've done in so much hurry because I had to study, you know, for bloody exams?**

**SHOUTOUT TO MY LOVELY READERS! Filislady, High Gaurdian, InezSophia, KittyNic, LadyZee86, RagdollPrincess, VanessaAndEllieTheVamps, beesaurs, deborahssucks, ggghhhaaarrr67, , piatek, tarrrajane, vnienhuis, Sam0728, miller330, pervychan1, purpleclaw, Mira Meliandra, kili-and-his-butt, , MYSTERYGEEK, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, Green-lovershaters, LOSTpassenger05, celtic-roses, Toujours-Pur-XXX, Rainbow Haired Girl: **(Thanks so much for following my story and/or listing it as your favorite)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"We're lost!" Fili groaned in frustration. Earlier, he and Kili had been bested by their curiosity of their new surroundings. Kili suggested that they do a little exploring after breakfast and now he regretted agreeing to his brother's plans. The place was too large and maze-like, much to Fili's annoyance. From the courtyard to the eastern galleries, they knew the path well, but when they saw a group of elves walking towards their direction, the two ran off, fearing that their uncle might find out about their little exploit. Turning left and right, the two ran until they reached an inner courtyard. It was different from theirs, Fili noticed; this courtyard had a glorious fountain in its center, surrounded by flowers of different colors and shapes. There was also a small path that led to the fountain and to the benches on each side of it. Fili turned back to his brother. "I told you we should've turned left when those elves showed up!"

"We did take a left turn and then a right." Kili's brows furrowed in confusion, "or was it a right then a left?"

"We turned right. Those elves..." Fili gave up and sighed. They were lost and it was mostly their faults, not the elves. "I shouldn't have gone with you or at least, I should've stopped you."

"It's not my fault this place is full of twist and turns, and left and rights!" Kili complained.

"At least this place is a sight to see." Fili mused. He glanced to his brother, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you having trouble now with which is left and which is right?"

"You seem to have lost your way, master dwarves." A gentle voice of a maiden spoke, startling the pair. A woman appeared from behind the fountain and walked towards them. Kili recognized her immediately—she was the rider from the woods. She looked different perhaps it was the clothes that she wore. Yesterday, she wore simple travelling gear, and a dark blue cloak that concealed most of her body, but now, Kili could not help but stare. She wore a plum-colored dress that hugged her curves and showed off her thin, pale arms—the left one bandaged with linen—and her hair was brushed and tamed rather tangled and unkempt as yesterday. "You should not be here."

"It's you, isn't it? The rider I met yesterday." Kili asked. As she stood in front of them, Kili was surprised that his guess was right. She was no taller than Fili! He examined her face more closely—plain it was, but still her deep-set eyes and full lips had certain allure to him.

Beside him, Fili remained silent, keeping his eyes glued to the woman. He didn't trust her. Her identity was still unknown, whether she was a dwarf or elf or man, he could not bring himself to bring down his guard. She looked too peculiar, but he knew never to judge character by their looks. The woman caught his eye and smiled, making him avert his eyes elsewhere.

"Ah, master dwarf, a pleasure to meet you again." She said, turning her attention back to the dark-haired dwarf, Kili as she remembered. Her tone was gentle but Fili heard a certain assertiveness from her voice. "I must apologize for my earlier disposition. I had been rather exhausted from my journey."

Fili asked curiously. "From where did you come, if I may ask?"

"From the Grey Havens." She answered as her eyes examined the two dwarves before her. Both of them were not simple folk, no dwarf would dress in such a manner lest they were noble folk. And their garments were all new, never seen battle, she assumed. They could have been dwarves from the Iron Hills in the far east or dwarves from Ered Luin. They seemed to be travelling east but she was not certain of it…yet. "And you? You must be dwarves of Ered Luin? You've the best ales in the West, apart from the Shire's, of course."

"You've been to the Blue Mountains?" Kili inquired eagerly.

"I have once enjoyed the songs and ale of their halls for a brief time long ago."

"And they accepted you?" Fili asked disbelievingly. He looked over to his brother, unsure of what to think. She must've been a dwarf or else she would've not been welcomed in dwarven halls.

"Why would they not accept their own kin?" She smiled.

"So you are of our kin, but garbed with the garments of elves and bore their appearance." Fili said in mock amusement as he eyed her garments.

"Where are you heading, master dwarfs?" She asked inquisitively, evading the question Fili had posed. Kili sensed she was avoiding it and so did his brother, but who was he to question her choice of clothing.

"Back to our courtyard." Kili answered simply. "We wanted to look around but we lost our way."

"Too many hallways turning 'ere and there." Fili added.

"Have they not offered you rooms to stay in?"

"What reason do we have to accept the help of elves?" Fili asked, sounding more harshly than he intended.

"You have already taken refuge in our home, master dwarf. We offer you food and lodgings, we only wish for you to have a proper stay here." She answered smartly. She knew dwarves were stubborn and proud, she was too, and she had learned to use clever retorts against the smugness of dwarves. The fair-headed one was a proud one, she thought. He was young and of the noble folk, it wouldn't be a surprise but the taller one seemed lax but still as stubborn.

"Follow me, I will escort you to your courtyard." She said as she walked past them.

The dwarves followed with great reluctance. She was still a stranger to them but here she was offering to guide them to their courtyard. As they walked in silence, Fili recalled her words, '_You have already taken refuge in our home_'. He wondered why she said it like so…like she was part of their kin.

Beside him, Kili spoke, voicing out Fili's thoughts. "You said _our._"

"Aye, you said our home." Fili agreed. "You're a dwarf yet you speak as if...as if you're one of _them_."

With only a glance, she smiled to them. "You have far too many inquiries, master dwarves, yet you and I are strangers still."

Kili looked to his brother knowingly. Maybe if they told her their names, she would in turn tell hers. Fili nodded to his brother and cleared his throat, "Very well."

The woman stopped and turned to them as their footsteps ceased.

"Kili" said the tall, dark-haired one—of course she knew of this already. "Fili" said the fair-headed one. And together, they bowed gallantly, amusing her slightly. "At your service."

She simply smiled and walked again, no reply was given to them. Their assumptions were wrong. Balin had once said that elves had a way with words, different from all the other races. They spoke in riddles, answered questions with questions of their own, and never did they answer straight-forwardly but it is certain that the truth was always spoken.

Both of them had introduced themselves in the hopes that they would find out her name. Again, the silence was unbroken and they continued to walk the halls, turning left and right, a few corners here and there, until the halls grew familiar again. They arrived at a juncture—one path to their left and right, another one straight ahead.

"Oriel Uruvië, at yours." She said, facing them.

They were confused until they finally realized that she was telling them her name. She continued to speak as she gestured to the right. "Ah, this leads to the Hall of Fire, the fire in its hearth is lit all year round, on either side stood carved pillars. It is a hall for feasting and story-telling but most of the time it is a hall of peace where one can read or study. The hallway opposite to it leads to the courtyards and training grounds." Again, she gestured, now to the hallway in front of us. "This leads to my Lord Elrond's chambers, and to the lower courtyards where you and your companions stay. The next time you wish to explore Rivendell, you would know the halls and corners to take."

As they continued their way, Fili asked her, curious about the origins of her name. "You have an Elven name. Why is it so?"

"You are a curious one," She mused. Fili had no idea if he was to take it as a compliment or an insult. It seemed vague from the tone of her voice. "Perhaps if I question why you are far from home, will you answer me as truthfully as I do?"

"We simply wish to visit distant relations far in the east." Fili answered. They were warned to keep the quest a secret from any who were not of their kin. She was of their kin but he couldn't trust yet.

She said nothing, Fili still refused to state their true claims, but she understood clearly. No dwarf was too trusting, except her. She led them to another series of hallways until they ended up in the balcony outside. Kili could already see their courtyard below.

"That hallway leads down to the kitchen, and this leads straight to your courtyard, down the stairs and to the left." She began to descend the stairs and Kili followed suit, although he wished to tell her that there was no need for her to escort them below. But perhaps, it could be an opportunity to introduce her to the others. They were her kin after all, and she would be happy to meet them, he thought.

As they reached the landing below, they quickly turned left to their courtyard. The others were on the far side of their courtyard, sparring with one another. With simple thanks, Fili strode forward and left Oriel and Kili alone.

"Thank you for guiding us, Oriel." Kili turned to her and smiled apologetically. He knew now her name and he was happy that he did. It was a pretty name, just right for a woman like her. "Sorry, he isn't very trusting of elves...or elf-friends."

"It seems so."

"But he's a good one, my brother." He smiled. There were no lies in his eyes, Oriel noticed, and in that moment he seemed mature, quite a difference from his earlier demeanor.

"I'll take your word for it then." She smiled back at him. Her eyes fluttered to the other dwarves and watched them. It was nice to see dwarves again despite the way she had acted yesterday. She felt the sense of belonging, for at least her height was not a problem with them, or her sometimes brusque attitude.

"Come with me!" Kili exclaimed, taking her hand into his. She was shocked by his suddenness and boldness towards her. "I'll introduce you to the others. They would be surprised to see a dwarf woman here!"

"No, I do not think—" She stopped, noticing a familiar figure in front of them. He was a dwarf she had met, long ago in one of Elladan and Elrohir's escapades. Kili grew confused as the dwarf smiled so familiarly to Oriel. Kili turned to her. She was confused, but unlike him, her eyebrows were not furrowed in confusion. She only stared blankly to the dwarf ahead.

Kili noticed that her hand was still in his. Slowly he let go, embarrassed by his impulsiveness.

"My, my. Look at you." The dwarf in front of them said, "Same as I remembered."

* * *

**A/N**: Uruvië is pronounced as [u-roo-vee-eh]


	4. Old Friends and Introductions

**A/N: WHO DO YOU WANT? **I'm thinking of including Erestor and Glorfindel (I CAN'T HELP IT I SHIP THEM) since they are also Rivendell elves. Would you like that? **PLEASE TELL MEEE! **If you don't know who they are, well, basically Glorfindel is like the Finnick of Middle-Earth. lol kidding.

**PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

In her many years, Oriel had met quite a number of folks—dwarves, elves, hobbits, and men alike. Most shared their knowledge with her, some fought with her in battle, and some offered their help, but only a few she considered friends among them. And here was one now, standing in front of her.

"I thought I would never see you again." Oriel grinned. "You have aged quite a lot, Balin, son of Fundin."

"You know Mister Balin?" Kili asked incredulously as his eyes flickered between her and the elder dwarf. "How? Do tell!"

"There is time for that later, laddie." Balin said as he put a hand on Kili's shoulder. "I think Dwalin would be interested in seeing her. Could you call him for me?"

"Aye, we should introduce her to the others too. I'll tell Thorin m'self!" Kili turned and hurriedly walked away.

Oriel kept her eyes on Kili and when he was an earshot away, she turned to Balin, a look of worry upon her face. To escort the dwarves to their courtyard was her only purpose. She didn't wish to meet them all. She was afraid of what they would think of her. She had met dwarves before but something was different with this lot.

Suddenly, Balin said, "A dwarf-maid, he says. You haven't told the lads?"

"Of course I told them" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I tell _everyone _about myself and deal with their prejudice for all my eternal life."

"It has been that way for ages and you know it. It cannot be helped." Balin reminded her. If Oriel was to be introduced to the company and Thorin, Balin knew she had two options—to hide what she is or tell them. "It's far better that they know who you truly are, besides you're much more like us than them, lassie."

"By the beard of Durin, look what the western winds bring us!" An utterly familiar gruff voice called out, stealing Oriel and Balin's attentions. It was Dwalin, Balin's not so little brother, approaching them. He stood beside his brother and eyed Oriel seriously. "Aye, still tiny as I remembered."

"Oh, am I? And where has your hair gone, Mister Dwalin? Certainly there was a lot more when we last met." She met his scrutinizing gaze and jabbed a finger at him jokingly. "You still owe me a flagon of ale! And lessons on axes!"

Dwalin said nothing and continued to eye the girl. If it was another, they would have surely cowered under his gaze. But Oriel was different. She leveled his gaze with a glare of her own, one that he had succumbed to before. It was not long until Oriel burst into laughter, in which Dwalin and Balin joined in.

"Aye, I've almost forgotten our bet. How've you fared these years? It's been a hun—"

"Dwalin!" Balin interjected. "Lower your voice. The lads think she's just an unusual dwarf. They've no idea of her true lineage. _He _would not like this. I believe it is better to have her identity hidden from him."

Dwalin's smile disappeared and soon, his serious façade was back. He shared Thorin's opinions on most matters and in the case of Oriel, Dwalin considered it, for he knew the lass would be as much as any dwarf. But Thorin…he knew nothing of her, he would not easily be persuaded, and even if Oriel's identity is hidden, their leader would find ways to discover the truth.

He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Thorin would learn of it one way or the other. Don't 'ya think it'll be better if he knew?"

"Who is this Thorin and why must I tell him of my identity?" Oriel frowned. Of all the things in the world, she did not like to be forced to do something she didn't want. There is no way she would reveal her identity to Thorin whoever he may be. "You two very well know why I hide it most from our kin. I have told you before! Elves have acknowledged my existence but my peculiar lineage is still lookeddown upon. Most of your—our kin are tenacious! You know very well how we are towards the other races. Among all the others, I have received the harshest of judgments from our kin. It pains me that the love shared by my mother and father is terribly criticized. I will not reveal my identity to one I do not know."

"Thorin is the leader of our company. Since Kili is set on introducing you to the rest of us, I think Thorin would wish to get to know you, lest you wish to be treated as a threat." Balin explained.

"Expect that it would be as difficult as you've met us." Added Dwalin.

"A mere introduction is what the young dwarf wishes however that does not mean I am expected to be in your midst." She said firmly. "This is my home and I am sure our paths will cross here but surely a greeting is enough. You would be on your way in a few days anyway."

Balin turned to Dwalin and nodded. They knew she was as stubborn as any dwarf and it would be futile to persuade her. She was already set on her decision. Perhaps it was a better idea to keep it a secret.

"Very well." Said Balin, urging her forward. "Then let us introduce you to Thorin ourselves."

Balin led the way while Dwalin walked beside her. From the far side, the others stood and stared at the approaching figures. Dwarves were short-sighted. They knew that Dwalin and Balin approached them but there was another figure that was unfamiliar to them, and as they neared, they were surprised to see Dwalin and Balin's companion was a dwarf-maid, clad in the robes of elves!

Oriel could feel the others gawking at her, making her terribly uncomfortable. She looked ahead, ignoring their stares.

"You still owe me a flagon of ale." She said to Dwalin, hoping that conversing with him would calm her nerves.

"Aye! I will get you yer ale, little lass." Dwalin smiled and sighed. "One hundred years and all you remember is that ale."

"I also remember that you had much more hair."

"The lassie speaks true, brother!" Balin laughed as they led them up to the stairs to the balcony above. Perhaps their leader, Thorin, was up there, she thought. Balin glanced to her and smiled.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Oriel immediately saw Fili lounging on a divan, smoking a pipe quietly. And near the railings, Kili stood, conversing with another dwarf who had his back towards us.

"Thorin." Balin said, announcing our presence.

All three dwarves turned to us. At that moment, Kili or Fili didn't matter to Oriel. Thorin had his eyes—icy and intimidating—on her. He was no simple leader, she noticed. His posture alone showed her that he was of nobility, that he had the air of majesty that most did not have. It reminded her of Balin and Dwalin's companion when she met them.

Thorin eyed the girl warily. Kili had been speaking of her just before they arrived and based from his nephew's tale, he spoke true and spared no detail. She was the height of a dwarf but she lacked all the other features of one. It was the first time he met a dwarf-maid like her. He could not help but be suspicious of her origins. But a king would not harshly judge anyone without fair trial.

"Who is this?" He asked, giving the girl a chance at least.

"That's Oriel." Kili answered. "She was the dwarf-maid we've met earlier today."

Oriel noticed the sudden change in Kili's behaviour. Earlier, he was playful and enthusiastic but now, he seemed more matured as if the Kili she had met before was a façade.

"A dwarf, say you?" Thorin approached her and observed her. He circled her as if a predator preparing for his kill. He stopped in front of her and noted her features. "She has neither beard nor large feet. She is too thin, too lithe, and too fair to be one of our kin."

Balin cleared his throat and spoke, "Thorin."

Balin gave him a knowing look, one that meant that the matters to be presented should be discussed in private.

"Fili, Kili, leave us." He ordered. The two of them obeyed quickly but Oriel noticed Kili's slight hesitation. He gave her a quick sidelong glance before he left. She was now alone with Balin, Dwalin and their leader who still eyed her suspiciously.

Rather than suspicion, she felt as if he was scrutinizing her and it irritated her thus, she met his icy gaze with indifference and stood proudly as any dwarf would.

"This is Oriel." Balin said as soon as they were alone. "She's the dwarf woman I spoke of before."

"The healer? The one you and my father had encountered?" Thorin asked, baffled by Balin's claims. It has been a hundred years since his father's wanderings. If this woman was the healer of that time, she would have been at least of hundred years, yet she looked as if she was the same age as Fili.

"Are you the son of Thrain?" She asked suddenly. He didn't look like Thrain but the way he carried himself was the same as Thrain. If he was truly Thrain's son, then he was the King of Durin's folk! He was _her_ king.

"What of it?" He snapped.

"Where is he? He was an interesting companion however short—"

"He disappeared long ago." Thorin answered, cutting her words short.

Disappeared? Where?" She asked disbelievingly, but Thorin turned away, refusing to answer her. She turned to Balin instead, hoping that he may give the answers. She was fond of Thrain. He had imparted tales of adventures and battles with her that until now remained her favorite stories, and he had been kind to her during her stay with them.

"By the eaves of Mirkwood. It was shortly after you've left." Balin replied gloomily. "We searched for him but it was hopeless. We couldn't find him."

Oriel was crestfallen by this news. Thrain was a proud dwarf but he had shown kindness to her even when she still was a stranger to them. She never thought that anything bad would happen to him. She even made a promise to him then, but now, it was useless. Thrain was gone. Before she could say anything more, Thorin spoke.

"If you are a dwarf as they say, why are you in the midst of elves?" He asked, watching her distrustfully.

"My parents died when I was but an infant...killed by orcs whilst travelling on the road. My father barely made it here. He was mortally wounded, he died the night we arrived. The elves took me in and raised me." She answered honestly. She didn't understand why she told him about her parents. She wondered if Thrain's son deserved the truth. From the way he treated her now, she knew that he would be harsh, that he was—in this case—unlike his father.

Dwalin turned to Balin, surprised by the news he just heard. She never mentioned that she was orphaned. Balin pitied the girl. She lost her parents at such a young age, and being what she was, she suffered the scrutinizing eyes of many, judging her for something she had no control over.

"Why haven't you looked for your own kin?" Thorin inquired, folding his arms across his chest. He felt pity for the girl. For something you love to be taken away from you, it was difficult and painful. He knew it well. "You could have gone with Balin and Dwalin then."

"I did. I journeyed to the Blue Mountains in search of the halls of Thrain but the dwarves I have met refused to show me, saying that Thrain was no longer there. I did not know that he disappeared." She said. "I could not have gone with Balin and Dwalin then. Rivendell was the only home I knew. You would not expect one to abandon their home so easily, would you?"

"I have a last inquiry. What is your age? You seem young for a hundred year old healer. You should be an elder like them." He gestured to Balin and Dwalin.

She did not know how to answer him without giving her identity away. Her heart beat wildly in her chest but still she kept a calm façade.

"She is one that has unnaturally long life. She ages slowly and her features remain at a certain age."Balin answered in her stead. "A rare incidence for our kin."

Oriel let her breath out lightly. He didn't lie although he didn't specifically tell the truth, but the important matter was her lineage was still unknown to him.

"Very well, then." Thorin said, "It is a pleasure to have met you Oriel."

Oriel smiled and bowed lightly to Thorin, "It is my pleasure, Thorin, son of Thrain."

Dwalin patted her on the back and said, "I'll introduce 'er to the company. They'd be astonished to meet a dwarf-maid. If you'd excuse us."

As Dwalin and Oriel reached the bottom of the stairs, Oriel exhaled loudly, making Dwalin laugh.

"Are 'ya that scared, lassie? You found him more terrifying than me?" Dwalin laughed as he patted her back. "It's all right now!"

"His presence is intimidating, that is all." She said, embarrassed that she was daunted by Thorin. It has been long since she has met someone like him and it seemed that there is more to him that meets the eye.

"C'mon, let's introduce you to the others."

* * *

From the balcony, Thorin and Balin overlooked the courtyard, their eyes fixated on the girl. Below, Thorin saw Kili welcoming the girl eagerly as they approached the group. He did not like it. If, during their stay, the girl and his nephews grew close, it may jeopardize his nephews' focus. It was already a great risk to bring them in a perilous quest and if their attentions drifted elsewhere, it may cost him and them.

"I sympathize for her but I do not trust her still, Balin." He said as he continued to eye her. "Raised by elves...she is much of an elf to me."

"Give the girl a chance." Balin advised. "She did not choose to be raised by elves and what choice had she when her parents passed away? Not all elves are the same as the Elvenking. I assure you that Oriel would not wish you or this company any harm."


	5. In Thy Arms

**A/N: Aaaaaand we have Kili and Oriel moments. Finally! Guys, please review/follow the story. I am inspired by your reviews and the numbers of follows. You know, I sorta feel that my story isn't good. *sad* Anyway, I'll stop my yapping! 'Ere you go, folks! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Bifur, Bofur, Bombur." Oriel said hesitantly, reciting the names of the dwarves one by one.

After Dwalin introduced her, the dwarves in turn introduced themselves, but she had quite a trouble remembering their names since they all sounded the same. Seeing her distress, Kili volunteered to help.

They all sat under the shade of trees, their attentions set on the dwarf-maid in their midst. It wasn't so rare to see a dwarf-maid even though their numbers were few, but to see one with elfin bearings and no beard, that was rare. They were interested in her but some—mainly Gloin, Fili, Dori—regarded her still with much suspicion. But she wasn't bothered about it anymore, at least the others were treating her better than she expected, and with Kili beside her, it seems that all will be fine.

"Aye, the one with the hat is Bofur." Kili assured.

"Pleasure to meet 'ya, lass." Bofur smiled. "If 'ya still have trouble, just remember Bombur's the fat one, Bifur's got the axe, and I've got me hat."

"Noted." She laughed. Bofur's descriptions were rather simpler and easier to remember than Kili's description. Thanks to him, it became easier for her to remember them. She even realized that back in the Trollshaws, it was Bombur who was picked up by one of the trolls.

"All right, next." Kili said, gesturing to the three beside Bombur. One had grey hair and another with pointy red hair. The red-haired dwarf even had his eyebrows braided to his hair. Both of them had their hairs in intricate braids which Oriel couldn't understand why. And lastly, the young-looking blonde carrying a book.

"Dori, Nori and Ori." She recited again, though she wasn't sure which Dori or Nori was. She looked over at Kili who gave her an approving nod.

"Good, good!" Kili laughed beside her and gestured to the dwarves beside him. "And them?"

"Oin" She answered, unsure of who was who. "And Gloin."

The red-headed dwarf gave her a stern expression. It was Gloin, she was sure of it. Kili had mentioned that the other, Oin, was their healer and a bit nicer than his brother.

"Go on." Kili urged.

"Ah, bald, scary dwarf." She grinned as she waved to Dwalin. Kili and the others laughed at her description of Dwalin. Even Gloin, even Fili.

Fili had been deliberating if he should at least give the girl a chance. His uncle did, but he knew Thorin kept his reservations. Maybe he was a bit harsh towards her earlier. She only wished to help them and she seemed nice, even offering to escort them all the way to the lower courtyards.

There was one thing Fili liked about this dwarf-maid—she was not like the other dwarf-maids who liked him just because he was Thorin's nephew and apparent heir. He was tired of that and it was refreshing to see a dwarf-maid like her. He smiled to himself, pleased thatHH at least there was one different from the others.

"Oy!" Dwalin exclaimed. He knew she meant no disrespect, that it was a means of her playful jokes. "You see me losin' my hair and you crack 'em jokes like that!"

"Well, you look less menacing now, I guess." Oriel smiled at Dwalin. She turned to Kili and nodded towards the balcony where Thorin and Balin stayed. "And Balin and Thorin back there."

"And?" Kili grinned.

"Fili and Kili."

"She's got a good mem'ry!" Bofur cheered, clapping his hands. "Good job, lass!"

Fili, who said nothing since Oriel joined them, finally spoke. "Why are you here in Rivendell? Earlier, you said 'our home'."

"Ever so curious, dear Fili." She smiled despite her mild irritation. She wanted to lie but she couldn't, she never lied before, always simply beating around the bush and avoiding the whole truth. With eyes judging every move she made and every word she spoke, she had to tell the truth or at least most of it. "I have been here long and I have considered it my home since then. And the free-folk of Middle-Earth are always welcomed here. Would there be any reason for someone like me to not be here?"

"But yer a dwarf-maid! Gloin scoffed, frowning at Oriel. "And to live among elves, the thought of it appals me!"

"Should I have lived with orcs then?" Oriel asked and smiled, her icy tone hidden by her strong but soft-spoken voice. She felt insulted by Gloin's words. She owed her life to the elves who took her in and to hear insults from someone about them annoyed her greatly. "I was a child, what would you have me do, Master Gloin?"

"Well, I suppose nothin' could've been done." Gloin murmured.

"And why haven't you gone to our folk?" Bofur asked.

"But she has!" Kili interrupted. "She's been to Ered Luin before."

"Aye. Said she tasted the ales of our halls." Fili added nonchalantly.

"Ah, I am afraid that it was not the halls of Thrain. It was the first time I ever feasted with dwarves. Honestly, I have not been amidst our folk since I was a child. Balin and Dwalin were the first dwarves I have met." She admitted.

It was ninety years ago when she visited Ered Luin, in the hopes of finding Thrain and to fulfill her promise. She was saddened at first when she was told that Thrain was no longer in the Blue Mountains, but the dwarves and their merry-making had cheered her up.

They had advised her to visit the dwarves near the ruins of Belegost, but she couldn't, knowing that Elladan and Elrohir would be coming for her soon. She wanted to come back, visit the dwarves but she was not given a chance. After she got injured badly during one of the Dúnedain missions, Elrond kept her in Rivendell and refused to let her out of his sight.

"Perhaps twas the other dwarven tribes in Ered Luin?" Oin guessed, tilting his hearing trumpet towards Oriel. "Did ye like it then?"

"I did," She laughed at the memory. "Dwarves have a merry way of feasting, though I found myself the last dwarf sitting straight after a little competition. The morning after was agony."

"Hey, hey!" Oin cheered. "We got us a strong drinker, lads!"

"Perhaps we could have a few drinks ourselves, lass? What do ye say?" Bofur asked.

"It would be nice." She agreed and smiled playfully. "Maybe we could have a competition ourselves!"

* * *

"I can't believe how that escalated quickly." Kili said as he carried Oriel in his arms. "You shouldn't have suggested a drinking competition."

"I have underestimated the lot of you." She murmured drunkenly, nestling her head on Kili's shoulder. She could no longer walk from all the ale she drank and Kili suspected that her head already was heavy and pounding, judging from the soft grunts and her furrowed brows.

After she mentioned the drinking competition, the dwarves prepared the ale and food, and begun their feasting. It truly was a merry gathering, filled with songs and laughter. They welcomed the dwarf-maid amidst them but of course some still held their distrust, although the merriness of their gathering trumps their suspicions.

Kili liked how Oriel fared among them. Whatever doubts he had about her being a dwarf disappeared, seeing her drink ale by tankards, sing their merry songs, laugh heartily, and eat plentifully. No doubt this woman was a dwarf, if not by her appearance, she was a dwarf at heart.

"At least you managed to be the _second _to the last dwarf standing." Kili mused. Only Dwalin and one tankard of ale stood between her and victory. But she could drink no more, and Dwalin had finally won.

To Kili's surprise, she threw her hands up unexpectedly, his grip almost faltering. "Drat that scary, bald dwarf! That damn fool still owes me a flagon of ale!"

"All right. Calm down, Oriel." Kili laughed amusingly at her drunkenness. She was so prim and proper when she was sober and now she was as brazen as a dwarf—for a dwarf dwelling with elves. "Do that again and you might fall."

"I never asked you to carry me." She slurred and again placed her hands around his neck, her head nestling onto his shoulder as if it belonged there. Kili felt her shake her head slightly. "This is embarrassing."

Despite her words, her actions were quite opposite. Not that Kili minded, in fact, he was enjoying himself, feeling as if he was the dashing warrior rescuing the fallen damsel in distress—not that she was in any distress. Just plain drunk. It was a good thing that he wasn`t as drunk as her—well, he didn't have much to drink anymore since Oriel kept taking his ale.

"Embarrassing? Are you embarrassed that you lost or because you are drunk and in my strong, able arms?" Kili joked. "Isn't it an honor to be carried in the arms of a gallant warrior?"

"Ha. I think I would rather rescue myself than to rely on any male."

"You're in my arms. I guess this is a certain way of 'rescuing'."

"You insisted." She glared at him, weakly jabbing her finger onto his cheek.

"Should have I let you crawl to your room then?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly. "Stubborn as a dwarf, you are."

"You could have helped me walk." She reasoned quietly.

Kili rolled his eyes. "You kept tripping over _everything._"

It was in fact true. When Kili offered to escort her back to her room, she refused his help and before they even got to the stairs, she tripped and if it wasn't for Kili, she'd have fallen and gotten her face bruised and her nose broken. And after that, she tripped over her own feet, over the hem of her dress. And for no good reason, she also tripped in the hallways, near the courtyard, and on the stairs again. It was funny to watch her but she would soon fall flat on her face if he did nothing.

"Why are you kind to me? You do not even know me well." After a moment of quietness, she asked, her words still slightly garbled. "I could be an orc!"

"What orc looks as pleasant as you?" He smiled at her. Kili didn't know why he felt at ease with her. Maybe it was because of her face that reminded him of a rabbit—not that she looked like one but because of the innocent expression that she and the rabbit shared.. "Besides, you haven't tried to kill me yet."

"Why kill someone who has only shown you kindness? You have not threatened me yet and here you are carrying me in your arms. Have I any reason to?" She said quietly. Kili smiled. He had sworn he could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

With Oriel's direction, Kili had found himself back in the inner courtyard where he and his brother first talked to Oriel. It never came to his mind that her quarters were here. He thought that she was merely spending a quiet morning in the courtyard.

"The last door on the left." She murmured. Kili adjusted his grip and held her tighter as he approached the door. "You could put me down now."

"Can you even stand?" He asked, but Oriel gave no answer and wriggled out of his grasp. He gently laid her down to her feet and as soon as he let go, Oriel staggered and fell back on her door. Kili quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "For the love of Durin, Oriel!"

"Sorry." She laughed softly against his chest. "I think I got quite used to you carrying me around."

He sighed and held up his arms, a gesture she didn't understand immediately. "Come on. I'll carry you to your bed."

As realization dawned upon her, she encircled her arms around his neck and looked at him shyly. He gently lifted her, cradling her in his arms again. He felt comfortable with her nearness—the tickle of her breath on his neck, the flutter of her hair against his arm, the feel of her arms around his neck. And as she leaned again onto his shoulder, he noticed her cheeks tinged with red.

"Your face is red." He said quietly, not more than a whisper.

"I am ashamed that I cannot even walk to my bed on my own." Oriel confessed. "And to have you—a dwarf I've met no longer than a day—carry me in your arms to my quarters. I think I am quite heavy."

"I have no qualms with carrying you in your arms. You're not that heavy."

Kili fumbled for the knob and turned it, lightly kicking it open for them. He took a quick glance around—the wide balcony, the large bed, the small fireplace, a small divan near the windows, the small table with a mirror above it, and her desk, full of books and vials of sorts. It seemed that Oriel usually holed up in her quarters either reading or studying. It was cozy and pleasant as if it was a home to her since she was young. Could she have been raised in Rivendell? He thought. She was a child when she came here, wasn't she?

He strode towards her bed and glanced at the maiden's face. Her eyes were closed, sleeping or simply resting her eyes—he wasn't sure. Her face was serene, no hint of trouble in it. Perhaps for now, he could sleep like that as well, without worrying about their quest.

She was already asleep and snoring lightly. Kili laid her down gently onto her bed and draped her blankets over her. He wondered what she could be like, and he hoped that he could know more about her during their stay.

Oriel turned to her side, her hair falling over her face. He reached for her hesitantly, wondering if she'd wake, and softly brushed the hair out of her face.

"Good night, Kili." She murmured and smiled. "Thank you."

"Good night, Oriel." He whispered, smiling back at her. "May you have the sweetest of dreams."


	6. Kili and Oriel

**Chapter 6**

It has been two days since Kili saw Oriel. He wondered if she was avoiding the company, more specifically him. He wondered if she remembered him carrying her to her room or if she didn't. He wondered if she felt it would be awkward for her to see him or if it would be awkward for _him_ to see her.

Kili continued to play with his food, still deep in thought about the dwarf-maid. He couldn't tell why he was so bothered about it. She was just a dwarf-maid—a new friend he had made.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked beside him, noticing the sudden quietness of the lad. It was uncharacteristic of him especially at breakfast. Usually, it was he and his brother who were the noisiest. "Haven't you gotten any sleep? You seem a bit out of it."

"Sleep?" Fili snorted from across the table. "He's been smiling in his sleep, I tell you! I bet all my gold it was a maiden!"

"Nah." Kili shrugged. "It was the bed, really. Nice, soft and comfortable. Haven't gotten any of that since we left the Shire."

But his brother was right. For the last two days, he had dreamt of a maiden—specifically, he dreamt of Oriel, her sleeping visage and pleasant smile, her hands around his neck, her head against his shoulder, fleeting images from the other night. He was wrong to think that her face was plain, for in fact when he gazed upon her the night he carried her in his arms, he saw her loveliness. Compared to elves, her face was indeed a bit plain, but compared to other dwarf-maidens, Oriel's beauty was unmatched.

It was a good thing Thorin wasn't dining with them. He didn't want his uncle to see him in such a state. He wanted to show him that his focus was on the quest and the quest alone, and he still had to prove himself useful to the company. And it proved harder than he thought as it seemed that he was distracted by a certain dwarf-maid.

"Aye, can't believe uncle would agree." Fili smiled as he stuffed eggs into his mouth. "Well, at least, we've got our own rooms now."

"All thanks to the lass." Balin chuckled.

"Oriel?" Fili asked in astonishment. "What's it got to do with her?"

"The day after she drank with us, she sent me a letter asking for Thorin to reconsider better lodgings. I'd say she had written it well enough to convince him."

"Well, it's a feat for her to convince him." Fili muttered. He was, at the same time, baffled and amazed. Thorin was stubborn and would accept no further help from the elves, but one small letter from a dwarf-maid they barely knew managed to convince him. He can't help but wonder how could she ever done it. Maybe she could teach him so he could get out of trouble, he thought.

"Ah, Kili," Balin rummaged his pocket and produced a small folded paper. "Will you find the lass and give this to her?"

Kili shook his head. He was anxious to see her, thinking that she was avoiding him. "I don't know where she is."

"She's probably in the library." Balin smiled at the young dwarf. "She likes to spend her time reading."

"I don't know where the library is."

"Turn right. It's just three doors from here." Balin urged him to stand. "Go on then."

With a nervous sigh, Kili stood and left the hall. Following Balin's instructions, he turned right and walked down the hall until her reached a large archway lined with silvery intricate designs. As he entered, he marveled at the hall and the large collection of books, each and every corner of it lined with shelves. Everywhere he looked, there were books and parchments, their papery smell filling the room. Tables lined the center of the library. Even the library of Ered Luin could not match the one before him.

In one of the tables sat a maiden with raven-dark hair, engrossed deeply in her book. Her table was littered with books and papers.

Nervously, he approached her, hoping that whatever happened the other night would not jeopardize their budding friendship.

Kili cleared his throat, catching Oriel's attention. She looked up to see Kili standing in the large threshold of the library. She smiled at him and motioned him to come closer. It had been two days since she last saw him and she still hadn't thanked him for his efforts that night. The simplest thoughts of it made her blush, embarrassed by her drunken disposition.

"I was hoping I would see you again." Kili smiled as he approached her. "Balin said you would be here. He said you like to read."

"It is amusing that he remembered such a detail about me." Oriel smiled back. She tapped the chair beside her, motioning the dwarf to come and sit. "What can I do for you, Kili?"

It didn't seem that his presence bothered her, but still, Kili wanted to ask if she was avoiding him and the company altogether, or if she was uncomfortable with him in any way after that night. Instead of asking the questions that haunted him, he refrained himself and handed her the paper.

"Letter…from Balin." Kili said as he sat beside her. Oriel daintily took the paper from his hand and opened it.

"Thank you."

"How are you?" Kili asked gingerly. "I have not seen you for two days. The others wonder too…about you."

"I am well." Oriel said. She finished reading note and folded it back. She regarded Kili ruefully. "I'm really sorry if I haven't…I was busy and I am still not used to being with dwarves. I want to spend time with you all but I feel so—"

"Out of place?" Kili supplied.

She nodded.

Kili felt sympathy for her. She lived away from her kin. She felt different from them. It would be expected of her to feel out of place in their midst. "It can't be helped. You were raised here. But haven't you spent time with dwarves before?"

"Yes, only for a day though."

"It's not you who feels out of place. I do too."

"You?" Oriel laughed incredulously. "I think it is quite unbelievable."

"Look at me. I have no beard. I am seventy seven and I still haven't grown one." At such an age, a beardless dwarf was preposterous. He had been teased ever since he was young.

"You look good." Oriel said innocently. Kili blushed from her remark and as she saw his reaction, she blushed as well. "I mean, you don't look so bad." Oriel laughed and gestured to herself. "What would they say about me then? I have no beard, no large feet, no large ears."

"I guess we could be out of place together. What say you?" Kili grinned at her and offered his hand.

Grinning back at him, Oriel took his hand and shook it. "It seems like a great idea."

"Well, that settles it. We are officially the peculiar pair."

Their hands lingered for a moment. Kili felt the smallness of her hands. It didn't feel delicate or soft like a lady's hand rather, it felt like the hand of a warrior, calloused and hardened by the sword.

"I like the sound of that." Oriel agreed as she pulled her hand away. "I haven't thanked you…for carrying me to my room. I feel as if I've bothered you greatly."

"Nah." Kili shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was glad that she didn't feel uncomfortable with him and that she was not avoiding them for the reason he thought. "It was all right. Besides, you were incredibly entertaining."

"I am glad that my drunkenness entertains you." She said sarcastically. "How are your quarters? I hope you like them."

Kili replied. "Far better than expected. I really love the bed. Balin said that you convinced Thorin to consider it. Thank you."

"Make no mention of it. I am glad to be of service to my kinsmen." Oriel took a piece of paper and scribbled on it. As soon as she was done, she handed it to Kili. "Here, please give this to Balin."

"Aye, m'lady." Kili took the paper and tucked it into his pocket. He finally took notice of the books in front of them. One of the books was opened and on its page, he recognized a picture of Durin the Deathless. "What're you doing?"

Oriel closed the book and blushed slightly. "Reading about Durin's folk. I thought maybe I should learn more about our kin. I do not know much."

"I could help you. I could teach you what I know."

"You do not seem to be one that listens to lessons."

"Really?" Kili quizzically. He leaned towards her, his eyebrow raised towards her. "And how did you come to such a conclusion?"

"_Hmm._" Oriel crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair. She looked up and bit her lip, seemingly in deep thought. Kili found it quite an adorable gesture. "I could see you, a little dwarfling—wild-haired, eyes wide and full of wonder, running around causing trouble rather than listening to his lessons. I am sure Balin had quite a handful with you."

"Not bad. That is an accurate description of my childhood." He laughed. He reached for the book and opened it. "Do you want to learn or not?"

Oriel was amused. Kili proved to be quite a friend to her, despite having known each other for a few days. He seemed as mischievous as Elladan and Elrohir, but it seemed that he had a much freer spirit than the twins.

She nodded and scooted towards him. "All right, teach me."

He skimmed through the pages, looking for an interesting topic—one that he knew well. He stopped when he saw the map of Middle-earth. It covered two whole pages, carefully drawn and marked.

"Let's start with…dwarven strongholds. Ah, Ered Luin," Kili traced his finger on the length of Ered Luin and pointed at two certain spots. "The halls of Nogrod," He tapped his finger on the southern part of the mountain. "That's the one you visited, right? And then, there's Belegost in the north. Near Belegost is Thorin's hall. That's where Fili and I were born."

Next, Kili pointed to the Misty Mountains. Moria. Oriel knew of it and the creature that dwelled there. Gandalf had mentioned it once, and it made her shudder. But she dared not interrupt her 'teacher' "Khazad-dum, the mines of Moria in the Misty Mountains. It hasn't been occupied by our kin since Durin's bane was awakened."

"I have heard of it… a creature of darkness and terror. A balrog awakened by the dwarves as they delved deeper into the cavern."

"Aye, t'was a shame, really. Khazad-dum was one of the greatest dwarven cities ever built. Moving on, then." Kili smiled. "In the Northeast, Ered Mithrin. It was inhabited by our kin but all the strongholds were raided by orcs and dragons from the north. Most of our kin fled to the Iron Hills far in the east and to Erebor, the Lonely Mountain."

Kili pointed to the lone mountain east of Greenwood. He gazed at it fondly, proudly. She knew that he and his brother never set foot in Erebor, but the way he looked at it was as if it was his home for the longest of time.

He grimaced slightly as he continued. There was such emotion in his voice that Oriel can't help but feel pity for him and their kin. "It was founded by Thorin's grandfather, Thror. It prospered greatly under his rule and it became one of the great dwarven strongholds. But desolation came upon it when Smaug came and destroyed it. It brought great despair to our kin and they were forced to leave. They travelled to Ered Luin and Thorin and his father, Thrain built a new home for our kin. Our numbers grew and we thrived greatly. Of course, the Lonely Mountain never left their minds, for it was their home."

Realization dawned upon her. Visiting distant relations was not Thorin's purpose at all. It was Erebor. It was obvious! And what a fool she was for not realizing it sooner. Having a wizard and a hobbit in their midst would explained it. Gandalf was helping them in their quest. However, the hobbit in their midst…what purpose did he serve? Even so, the purpose remained clear—the dwarves wished to reclaim their home from the dragon.

She smiled at him. He had no idea that he had provided her the answers that she sought. "Ah, I see. You've been a great help, my dear Kili."

* * *

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW, YES?**

**You guys are like my inspiration and I just want to know what you think of this story. I might think that you don't like it. :O **

**QUESTION: Do you guys like the cover? How did you find the chapter? **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**-Theresa**


	7. Fresh Beginnings

Chapter 7

Oriel and Kili continued their lessons for nearly two hours. Even though Kili didn't like to study much, he enjoyed every moment he spent teaching and studying with Oriel. Both of them were cracking jokes with each other, telling tales of their mischiefs.

As they grew hungry, Oriel offered to get them something to eat. She managed to get them a tray of snacks from the kitchen, apple scones and wine—her favorite snack combination.

"Kili, I've got scones and—" She stopped and stared as she neared their table. She laughed at the sight before her. Kili's head was slumped on the table, his hair strewn around his face. He was already asleep and snoring loudly, and she hadn't even been gone for long. Oriel smiled and brushed his hair away from his face. She felt the coarseness of his beard—rather, stubble, and noticed the chubbiness of his cheeks. "I've been gone for a few minutes and then you fall asleep. How charmingly childlike you are. Sleep for a while and rest your mind."

Oriel continued to read about dwarves. She learned of their origin, of Aüle, of their talents in crafting. She had spent an hour and a half reading non-stop. She gazed at the sleeping dwarf beside her. He was smiling and it seemed that he was having a pleasant dream.

She picked up another book, but this time, it was of healing. Lord Elrond had been teaching her the art of healing for the longest of years and she had greatly appreciated the art itself because with it, she was able to help others. At such a young age, Lord Elrond had taught her all that he knew, and now, his efforts hadn't been wasted. Oriel could make elixirs and herbal salves of her own. It even surprised Elrond when she made Miruvor with such ease.

As she read through the book, she took careful notes of the herbs found in the west. One had piqued her interest. Lissuin. It was a sweet-smelling flower from Tol Eressëa which brings ease to the heart. She wondered if Lord Elrond kept a plant like it. She wondered if she could turn it into an elixir, one that she could use for travel and healing.

"Kili!" Fili's voice thundered through the library as he entered. Oriel looked up in surprise to see the fair-headed dwarf looking around. When Fili saw Kili slumped in the table, he smiled, knowing that his brother was probably asleep since books always had a drowsy of effect on him.

"Hello, Fili." Oriel greeted him with a smile. "Your brother fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him up."

Fili nodded, a sign of acknowledging her, as he stood beside his brother. "He falls asleep whenever he's in a library or near a book…it's the smell."

"He falls asleep with the smell of books?" She softly laughed.

Fili gave a smile when she began to laugh. She seemed so pleasant. Maybe he was being too prejudiced, he thought. Only now did he realize that she looked lovely, especially her eyes. They were the most ethereal shade of the bluest of the blue, and when light hit her eyes, he could've sworn to see a glimmer of green in them.

Once she lifted her gaze to him, Fili looked away, searching for something else to look at. His eyes fell onto the tray of scones. It looked absolutely scrumptious. The golden brown color, the hidden flavor inside, and the cream on top…he wondered what flavor it was. Scones were his favorite. Back home, there was a small bakery owned by an elder woman. She made the most wonderful pastries, especially peach scones. She always gave him a free scone whenever he passed her shop.

"I see," Oriel said. She noticed his gaze and offered him. "Would you like some scones and wine? They are really delicious."

"No thanks." He wanted one. But his pride and mistrust of elves—and Oriel, apparently—wouldn't let him. But he really, really, really wanted one…or two.

Oriel tried not to laugh, seeing the internal battle he was waging with himself, perhaps thinking it was poisoned. "It's not poisoned or anything, Fili. Believe me, if I wanted to kill you, you would've been dead days ago."

Before Fili could make a retort, a voice called out. It was the elf who greeted them when they arrived, Fili remembered.

"My lady," He said. Taking notice of the dwarves in the room, he proceeded to speak in their elven tongue. Oriel nodded and replied back. It seemed urgent to Fili, seeing her expression harden. Oriel said something before the elf hurriedly left.

"Is everything all right?" Fili asked.

"Yes." She smiled and stood instantly. "I have to go. It seems that I am needed elsewhere. Please give my thanks to Kili for helping me today."

With that said, she left.

* * *

Night was almost falling. Fili and Kili spent the rest of their afternoon in their chambers. On the divan, Fili sat contentedly, cleaning his weapons ceremoniously. His brother, meanwhile, was standing over the bed, haphazardly taking off his tunic. Recently, Kili discovered the complex water system of Rivendell and now he wondered how the water in their bathroom fell like rain from the ceiling to the wooden tub. He would definitely ask Oriel if he sees her at dinner. And so, despite not being a fan of baths, there he was, preparing for another soak in the tub—the second one today.

"I learned she likes to ride, like you." Kili said as he took off his trousers and threw it with the pile of his clothes on the bed. "She even invited us to join her tomorrow. She said she will be riding in the afternoon in the valley. Oh, and she likes to shoot too, and she—"

"Enough about the girl, Kee. Take a bath already." Fili picked up the towel by his feet and threw it to his brother.

"Fine." Kili caught the towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Really, brother, stop treating her like an elf."

As his brother disappeared, Fili leaned back onto the divan and thought about what Kili said. Maybe he ought to reconsider Oriel. She was no elf—she just acted like one. She was of their kin, and he would be king someday. What he was doing to her—judging her for being raised by their enemies, it was not very kingly.

Suddenly, the door loudly opened and closed immediately. Fili held his sword tightly, looking surprised at the figure that came bursting in. "Oriel?"

She wore a dress shirt topped off with a jerkin, and trousers. She was dressed for travelling-like a man. Her hair was slightly tangled and messy. And she was filthy. There was mud on her face and dried blood. There was a large cut above her eye that trailed down to the side of her face. She held her cloak in a bundle in her arms. She seemed relieved. Fili placed his sword on the divan and approached her.

"Fili! Oh, I am sorry. I didn't think this was your room." She sounded surprised to see Fili. She had picked the nearest unlocked door and entered. "Sorry if I'm intruding. I had to hide."

"It's fine." Fili shook his head and smiled at her. "Who are you hiding from?"

It was the first time he ever truly did smile at her and mean it but, Oriel did not notice it. "Lord Elrond. He was coming my way and I couldn't let him see me."

"Your lip is cut. And your face…what happened to you?" Fili asked.

"I was out on a hunt. Orcs near our borders." She shrugged as if the blood on her face did not bother her. Perhaps she hadn't seen the state of herself yet. "I guess I cut my lip during the fight."

"I never knew you could fight. You're a bit out of breath. Here." He walked over to the table beside the divan and poured a glass of water. He offered it to Oriel who accepted it graciously.

It was at that moment that Kili decided to grace them with his presence—stark-naked. Using the towel to dry his hair, Kili did not see the young maiden and spoke, "Fee, I swear to Durin's beard that thing is magical. Who are you—"

"Kee, Oriel's here." Fili groaned.

"Oriel?" Kili lifted the towel from his eyes and gasped. "Oriel!"

"Oh, Iluvatar." Oriel's eyes widened in surprise. Immediately, she turned away from Kili. Kili was mortified. He was fiercely blushing a shade of red as he hurriedly wrapped the towel around his waist.

"You could have said something, Fili!" He shouted as he grabbed his clothes from the bed before he retreated into the bathroom.

"Get dressed, Kee." Fili laughed before he apologized. "Sorry."

"I saw nothing, at all." Oriel shouted after Kili. To Fili, she said, "You really should have mentioned the naked dwarf."

"Sorry. I—" A ferocious growl stopped Fili's words. He looked at Oriel incredulously, thinking that it was her who growled. But the growl came again. It wasn't her. It was the thing in her arms. "Are my ears deceiving me or is that thing in your arms growling?"

Oriel looked embarrassed. She looked away. "No."

Fili knew she was lying. The cloak or thing in her arms started thrashing around. " Ow! Huin!"

"Huin?" Fili asked. The cloak fell a little and revealed what it hid. It was a pup. It had pointy ears, slivery-white fur, and blue eyes, and really sharp teeth. It wasn't just a pup, it was a wolf pup! But Fili have not seen such a wolf before. Even in Ered Luin, there was no such color. "Oriel, is that a wolf pup?"

"Why is there a wolf pup in our room?" Kili emerged—now fully-clothed.

"I couldn't leave it!" Oriel pouted. "His parents were killed and I just felt…so bad for it."

"Do elves usually take orphaned wolf pups as they like?" Kili asked, his question directed more to his brother than Oriel.

"No." Oriel shook her head. "Lord Elrond would have him out of Rivendell as soon as he sees Huin. Most think that wolves are evil and servants of Sauron."

"Yet you still bring one here?" Fili grinned. "We have a troublemaker, brother."

"But Huin is not evil. I feel it." Oriel brushed the pup's fur. It didn't bite her or scratch her. It simply purred and closed its eyes.

"You even already named it." Fili noted.

"He's kind of cute." Kili said. As he tried to reach for the pup, it snarled at him. Kili withdrew back his hand immediately and held it to him. "I take it back."

"I need to ask you a favor." Oriel said. "Could you please keep an eye on him for a while? I need to report to Lord Elrond and he's expecting me. I can't bring Huin with me."

"We're not really good at looking after wolf pups." Fili confessed.

"Or looking after anything at all." Kili added, remembering the incident with the ponies in the Trollshaws.

Oriel pleaded, looking at both of them like a puppy kicked on his side. That trick was always used by Kili in the past and now, it was being used against him. "Please. I don't want to see Huin thrown out. I will only be a moment."

"All right. Just hurry." Fili gave up. "But first, clean up a little." He turned to his brother and spoke as he ushered Oriel to sit on the divan. "Get some ointment."

" You needn't do that. I could do it later." She placed the pup down onto the floor. She was expecting him to run off, but Huin remained by her feet, watching her carefully with his attentive blue eyes.

"You're already here anyway." Kili smiled before he closed the door behind him. "I'll be a minute."

Oriel was left alone with Fili. She knew that he didn't like her much and it was a little uncomfortable being alone with him. She watched him disappear into the bathroom and come back again holding a basin and a cloth.

"Hold this." He sat beside her and passed the basin to her to hold. He dipped the cloth in it and wrung it. He tilted her head towards him and, to Oriel's surprise, he patted the cloth unto her face gently. He was helping her clean her face!

"I though you didn't like me." Oriel muttered. "Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't." Fili replied as he wiped her forehead carefully. "I was raised to believe that elves can't be trusted. And since you were raised in their midst, what difference did it make?"

"You should not be so quick to judge someone."

Surprisingly, Fili was gentle and careful while he cleaned her up. As he finished cleaning her face, he showed her the cloth and smiled. "Really dirty and bloody."

Again, he stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. When he came out again, he was holding a new cloth. As he sat down, he gently took Oriel's face and pulled it closer to him. "Let me see."

"You are right. I shouldn't be quick to judge." He patted the cloth on her forehead carefully as he cleaned the cut above her eye. "That's why I'm giving us a chance…to start anew."

"Really now? What made you change your mind? Ouch!"

"Sorry." He laughed a little.

"Was it the scones?" Oriel joked and gave him a small smile.

"No. They were delicious by the way. I didn't think you would send some to our room." Fili smiled. The scones _did_ play a part, When he and his brother came back to their room, there was a platter of scones waiting for them. Oriel must've noticed that he wanted some.

Seeing him smiling, Oriel thought that he looked younger. He should always smile, she thought. Fili turned the cloth, looking for a clean corner before he moved onto her bruised lip. He patted it gently with the cloth, cleaning it meticulously as he did with the other. "It's just that you seem to be good friends with Mister Balin and Mister Dwalin, and now, you're friends with my brother. And since you've done nothing but show kindness to us…and I'm not dead yet so…maybe we could be too. Let's start again if you don't mind."

"I mind not at all." She smiled at him.

"Fili, at your service."

"Oriel, ever at yours."

"Here's the ointment." Kili entered the room holding a vial in his hand. Oriel noticed that it contained a green liquid in it, more of a paste since it did not flow as any liquid would. Fili took it and unscrewed the cork.

"Ointment, huh? It is the first time I ever heard of such medicine." Oriel remarked.

"It was of Oin's making." Fili said before he went again to the bathroom to clean the cloth.

Meanwhile, Kili sat on the chair near the fireplace, just a few inches away from Huin. "Is it safe for that thing to be with no leash?"

"I actually do not know. But, he had stayed there since Fili started cleaning up my wounds."

Seemingly knowing that Kili was paying attention to him, Huin stood up and strutted to him. The pup sniffed Kili and looked up to him. Kili looked back at the pup. To both Oriel and Kili's surprise, Huin clawed at his trousers until he could climb onto Kili's lap.

"I think Huin likes you." Oriel chuckled.

Fili came out of the bathroom again and sat beside Oriel. "It would sting a bit."

Fili took the cloth and dabbed some ointment on it. Then, as same as before he applied the ointment onto her wounds.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. "'A bit' is an understatement!"

"At least a thank you would be appreciated." Fili said as he moved onto her lips. She winced as he dabbed the cloth on her lips. "There. Done."

"Thank you very much, Fili, Kili." Oriel said as she stood up. "I must get going. See you at dinner."

Fili walked Oriel to the door. It was a surprise to Kili that he seemed nicer to Oriel. And so, as Oriel was gone, he asked his brother. "You seem nicer to her. Was it the scones?"

"I'm just giving her a chance just as you wanted…I still have reservations about her." Fili shrugged.

"That's great! Then we could all be friends now." Kili beamed. "We could go riding tomorrow! All three of us!"

"I guess." Fili smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I updated again for this week in any case that I can't next week! I have exams next week so yeah. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES**

**FASTER UPDATES = MORE SWEET CHAPTERS/ LOVEY-DOVEY CHAPTERS/ FRICK FRACKING CHAPTERS**


	8. Relations, Old and New

**Chapter 8**

Oriel had finished her morning duties—specifically, healing lessons with Lord Elrond—and now she had the whole day to read her book. Earlier, Lord Elrond had asked her about his sons—her step-brothers—Elladan and Elrohir. But she had no answer to give. Perhaps the mission took longer than expected. They were supposed to arrive today, back from a mission with the Dúnedain—a mission that she was supposed to be in.

She was looking now for a place to read. The library and her room were her usual choices but with Huin in her room, she wouldn't be able to focus on reading. The library was currently an unlikely choice since Erestor and Glorfindel were there—knowing the latter, he'd be pestering her while she read.

As she passed one of the balconies, someone caught her eye. It was the hobbit. She walked towards him, curious to know why he was here. And she was fond of hobbits, being nice and peaceful folks they were.

"Hello, good morning." She said, startling the little fellow.

The hobbit turned to her, surprised and embarrassed, feeling that he should not be there at all. Bilbo was awed by her features. She was beautiful as an elf but tall as a dwarf—according to the others, and she seemed kind—Balin had said that she helped arrange better lodgings for them. She was the one to be thanked for the room he now had to himself.

"G-good morning." He stammered. "The view is wonderful, uh, m-my Lady."

"Truly it is, master hobbit. I hope you are enjoying your stay." She smiled as she stood by her side.

"Ah, very much I am." He smiled back and introduced himself, much to Oriel's surprise. "I'm Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins is my name."

"It is my pleasure to meet you Master Bilbo. I am Oriel."

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine, Lady Oriel." Bilbo said. He was rather curious if she truly was a dwarf—he wanted to know for himself—so he asked. "If I may ask, are you a dwarf?"

"Yes, Master Baggins, I am."

"You are—I think—too beautiful to be a dwarf. I heard they have beards and rather they look the same as the male dwarves and I—" He spluttered shyly. "Oh, I am rambling. I'm sorry."

"It is all right. What are you doing here alone? Having a hard time with your companions, perhaps?"

"I was only walking around." He frowned. "I-I stick out like a sore toe with them."

"Really?" She cocked her eyebrow. "Well, hobbits are rather simple folk, aren't they? Not fond of adventures and all…the hobbits I have met enjoy food and all things that grow. And of course, a smoke of pipeweed too."

"You've met hobbits before?" Bilbo asked happily. It was great that someone knew of the little things of the Shire. He terribly missed it and he had none to talk to about it. In all the changes in his life now—the dwarves, this adventure, the trolls, even—he ached for something _familiar_.

"Yes, Master Baggins. I've been to the Shire a few times in my life. I was passing by and I quite enjoyed the company of your folk. What was the name of that tavern again—"

"The Green Dragon Inn!" Bilbo supplied excitingly.

"Yes, yes! That is it." Oriel laughed. "A great place it was."

"Ah, truly it is, although I don't frequent it much. Usually I stay at home—enjoying a cup of tea or a book in front of a warm hearth."

"And yet here you are, travelling with dwarves to the East and partaking in a quest as dangerous as this."

"Gandalf invited me to join. It was rather a shock really." He explained, sounding rather annoyed. "I was preparing my dinner the night they came and suddenly there was this frightening dwarf at my door and then another and then a pair and then a lot more until there was thirteen! They pillaged my pantry and trudged on my carpet—oh the mud all over the place! They threw around my mother's plates and Kili used my mother's glory box as a doormat of sorts! _Hmpf_!"

Oriel wasn't surprised by the dwarves' behavior rather, she was surprised with Gandalf. To bring a hobbit into an adventure involving a dragon…the hobbit would not survive the journey. "I apologize on their behalf, dear Master Baggins. Dwarves have quite an appetite for food and ale. They are a rather rowdy lot. "

"Oh, it's fine! It's fine! There is no need for you to apologize, my Lady. All is in the past."

They grew quiet as they looked on ahead, enjoying the view of Rivendell. Oriel glanced to Bilbo beside her and grinned. "I think it is time for elevenses, don't you think so? Shall we go and have one?"

"How delightful! We shall, oh we shall!" Bilbo exclaimed. He hadn't had elevenses when he left and he was happy—no, thrilled to know that the fair maiden knew of the hobbits' meals. "But, oh, Lady Oriel, I had no idea that you know of it!"

"What an excitable hobbit you are, Master Baggins." She laughed fondly, seeing Bilbo being overjoyed with something as simple as elevenses. Maybe hobbits were her new favorites, and the Shire would soon be one of her most frequent destinations, she thought.

"Perhaps you would like to join me in the afternoons for tea time as well? Until you leave? I think you miss your home."

"I truly do. Having elevenses with you makes me miss it even more."

"Have you a pipe, Master Baggins?" She asked, a knowing smile lighting up her face.

"What a queer question to ask a hobbit! Of course I do, I never leave without it at all."

"Then perhaps you want a leaf barrel of Old Toby for your journey?"

Bilbo's eyes widened with surprise. A leaf barrel of Old Toby! For him! "You are too generous! But I cannot accept such from you!"

"There is no trouble, at all." Oriel laughed. "Two barrels are too much for one maiden. I would gladly give it to you."

"I think that you and I may become good friends." Bilbo laughed heartily. "If it would be all right with you, of course."

"Oh, it would be a great honor to be friends with you, Master Baggins."

Bilbo was happy. He'd be having elevenses in a short while, he'd be given a good barrel of Old Toby, and most of all, he had found a friend—one that he could speak to of the Shire, one that was kind and generous to him. He realized in all that has happened in the adventure, coming to Rivendell and finding a friend in Oriel was the best that had happened so far. He smiled to her.

"The honor would all be mine."

Oriel and Bilbo had their elevenses. They had talked of adventures, of the Shire, of pipeweed and of Gandalf's fireworks—although she didn't know anything about it at all so she listened to the hobbit talk about it. They even had a smoke together after their tea. Bilbo had enjoyed Oriel's company and how badly he wished that she could be a part of the journey to the Lonely Mountain, at least then, he'd have a friend and he wouldn't be sticking like a sore toe anymore.

After their elevenses, Oriel went on her way to find a place to read. She opened her book, reading as she walked. She had a destination in mind—the balcony near the training grounds overlooking one of the waterfalls.

* * *

Fili descended down the stairs and immediately his eyes found her. She was absorbed in the book in her hand, not even bothering to look where she was going. The other day she wore a dress. Yesterday she wore trousers. And again, today she wore a dress. This time she wore a long-sleeved white dress that hugged her curves and a circlet of red flowers sat atop her head. She looked beautiful—not that it was a surprise to Fili. He always thought that she was in whatever clothes she wore.

"You might trip if you keep your nose in your book." He said as she passed him. She didn't stop walking so Fili walked beside her. She did not look up from her book even as she spoke.

"Why must I worry about stumbling on my feet? I know these halls by heart and I can see with my ears." She lifted her gaze from the book and smiled at him. "Where are you off to, if I may ask?"

"The training grounds. Thorin wishes us to sharpen our skills with our weapons." He replied with a shrug. "And you?"

"Looking for a place to read. I'll be reading all afternoon since riding is no longer an option. It is too bad that you weren't allowed to join me. It is rather dull if I would go alone."

"Thorin doesn't trust elves." Fili said without thinking.

"Am I more of an elf than a dwarf to him then?"

He shrugged. "You were raised by them. He has all the reason to think so."

Oriel remained silent as they continued to walk and as they reached a flight of stairs, Oriel looked at him with an unreadable expression. Her voice was flat as she spoke. "I have all the reason to think that dwarves are all but greedy, ill-mannered, and unreasonable creatures but have I judge all of you by such generalization?"

"I'm sorry. Oriel, I did not mean to offend you." He apologized. It was imprudent of him to speak to her like that.

"The path to the training grounds is straight ahead." Oriel said as she turned right and took the stairs. Fili could only stare at her as she did. Midway up the stairs, she paused and turned to him. "I only ask that you think before you speak. It is a great thing to know the season for speech and the season for silence."

* * *

"I think I was reprimanded by Oriel." Fili said as soon as he saw his brother. As soon as Oriel was out of sight, he headed to the training grounds, feeling terrible for what he had said to her.

Kili asked. "What did you do then?"

"I said somethin' that offended her."

"Apologize to her. She would understand it."

"How could you be sure?" Fili sighed. He had judged her again so carelessly.

"I'm not." Kili smiled. He only felt that she would. Even after he had threatened her life in the Trollshaws, she had forgiven him. They were even becoming friends of sorts now. "Come on, let us practice. You didn't even like her that much a few days ago."

"She is of our folk. We are of the line of Durin, future kings of our kin. It is our duty to protect our people."

"It's your duty to be king. Not mine. Uncle groomed you, not me." Kili smiled at him. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. Kili could not help be envious of his brother sometimes. He was always revered by their uncle, his attention always towards Fili because he was the next in line. Yet, here he was, always trying to prove to his uncle his worth, to make him proud.

There was movement in the corner of Kili's eyes. He turned and saw Oriel in the balcony far above them. She stood, watching silently, for a moment and then she was out of sight. Kili placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Brother, she is our friend, isn't she? If I was the next in line, I would protect her even if she was not of our kin because she is my _friend_."

* * *

Oriel lay on a divan and began reading her book in peace even with the sound of swords clashing and loud, raucous laughter of the dwarves from below.

"If you wish for a peaceful place to read, I do not think this is such a good choice." A voice spoke. It was Lord Elrond.

She smiled at him and sat up. "I find peace here."

"Near this ruckus?" The elf lord cocked his eyebrow. "I clearly remembered that my child, above all else, hated boisterous clamour?"

Oriel laughed. "What brings you here if such noise is ruckus to you?"

He sat beside her and brushed her hair in a fatherly manner. Many winters have passed since Oriel came to Rivendell and she had grown into such a sophisticated maiden. It seemed that it was just yesterday when she was but a tiny girl that he held in his arms, that ran around Rivendell causing trouble wherever she went. "I wished only to see you, my child. Aside from giving your reports, you have not visited me since you have returned."

"Forgive me, ada. I thought that, with Mithrandir here and the dwarves, you have enough on your mind. I wish not to trouble you."

"You bring me no troubles when you visit me, always you had brought me joy."

"Joy? I always cause you trouble, ada." She grinned.

"Yes, you do. Especially with my sons, you are. You three are unstoppable and your mischiefs endless. But, that was when you were young, my child. You have grown so fair and wise." He sighed. "It seems that you are enjoying the company of your mother's kin, especially of the two young ones. I heard that you have drunk with them, giving them our most potent ale."

"You are not mad, are you?" She asked nervously.

"No. They are your kin after all. It would only be expected of you to show hospitality and kindness to them." He said. "But, there is a matter that I amupset about." He turned away from her. "_Come._"

Out came Huin, running towards Oriel's arms. She picked him up and turned to Lord Elrond apologetically. She hadn't been in trouble for six winters. But she knew that Huin would be discovered. She only hoped that she could keep him until she leaves for Rohan in a week.

"Did you think I would not discover this?" Lord Elrond said sternly as he stood. "In my home?"

"I didn't, really." She admitted. "I couldn't leave him, ada. His parents were killed and he has no one. He would die out there. And none…none should be alone in this world."

Suddenly, the similarities of Oriel and the pup struck him. She and the pup were the same—no family, no home, no parents. He realized, if it weren't for him, Oriel would've been the same as the pup. That's why she took him in—to give him a family, a home, and someone who could take care of him—she felt responsible for him.

His features softened as he sighed. "You could have told me."

"I am sorry." She hugged the pup tighter before she placed it beside her. She looked up to him with sad, pleading eyes. "If you will take him, please do not kill him. I know that wolves—most of them are servants of Sauron but he deserves life and maybe he would find a new family to be with. Just like me."

Her last words broke his heart. He couldn't take it away from her. If he did, the wolf would either die in the wild or be poached by hunters. Oriel would be devastated if that happens.

_Your heart is pure and full of love, my child, believing even in the goodness of others no matter how small it is. _He thought. _Your father will be proud of you._

He knelt before her and took her hands in his. "Wolves are predators. To control them takes great responsibility, care and patience. Taming a wolf is no easy task and raising it against his nature. I cannot—" As he reached for the pup, fleeting images came to his mind, of Celebren and of Oriel. It was then that he noticed the colors that the wolf bore—the silver coat and blue eyes. It was eerily similar. He wondered if it could be possible… He stood and turned to Oriel. "Keep him, my child. He would be a companion to you and he would be of aid to you in your direst need."

"_Thank you, ada!_" Oriel stood and hugged him happily. Even though he wasn't her real father, he has been nothing but good to her, even treating her like she was his own. "_Oh, thank you, thank you!_"

"I must go, my child. I do not wish to keep you from your book." He smiled as she pulled away from him. "Take great care of him and he shall be your greatest friend."

As Lord Elrond left Oriel, he thought of the images that he had seen. All of them were connected to Oriel in many ways.

"_Celebren, my dearest friend, she has grown to be such a fair and wise lady, with a pure, trusting heart and a kind soul. I fear that such kindness shall be used against her in the future, and such an innocent child she is, one betrayal would enough to break her heart, to place hatred and grievance in it._" He muttered to himself sadly. "_And I shall be the cause of such._"

* * *

**A/N: What was special with the wolf that made Elrond change his mind? Who is Celebren and how is he connected to Oriel? What did Elrond mean? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Sorry guys for posting just now. I had tons of work to do and I had a hard time juggling writing and studying this week. Enjoy! I will update again this weekend. I know the transition of events are slow but everything is needed. Bear with with me!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I really want to know if people actually like this story or not. ****  
**


	9. In Dreams Revealed

**Chapter 9**

"Gandalf, what do you think of Oriel?" Lord Elrond asked his friend. They stood silently, watching the stars from the balcony as Gandalf smoked his pipe.

Gandalf coughed, surprised with the suddenness of Lord Elrond's question. From one moment, they were talking about Thorin and the next, it was Oriel. Gandalf cleared his throat and answered. "She is like her father in many ways. From when she was a child, she has been adventurous and wild, always causing trouble with your sons. But now, she has grown up, fair and wise as all elves are, stubborn and unyielding as a dwarf. She is brave and intelligent, one of your best lieutenants. And yet even with the battles she fought, she remains the same, pure and gentle at heart."

Elrond shook his head. "But you do not see what she could _become_. She is naïve. She seeks to see the good in people, no matter how small it is, and she believes in the goodness of the world too much. But the world is cruel for a kind-hearted girl, Gandalf. Oriel will become ruthless and much more cunning than she is today. Her once innocent eyes will disappear, if not, it will be tainted by hatred and vengeance."

"Have you seen her future?" Gandalf asked quietly.

Elrond nodded.

"What have you seen?"

"Her fate is changing. It was not the same as it was." Elrond frowned. "I believe the company of Thorin Oakenshield is tied to her fate. They, coming here, triggered things that should not be. I worry for her. I see only danger, blood and death, and endless grief for her. It is painful to see a future for a child—a child that I have grown to love as my own."

Gandalf looked at the clear night sky, the stars glimmered and the midsummer moon shone brightly, illuminating the great valley. Always, Lord Elrond's weakness was his children. Even though Oriel was not his child by blood, he treated her as such. Gandalf felt that the trouble in his friend's mind was none other than Oriel. Gandalf remained silent.

"If it is a fate set by The One*, who are we to question it? Who are we to intervene?" Gandalf finally spoke. "The events that have yet come to pass are events that are _meant_ to be. We may sway her from her intended path but you know how similar she is to her father, once her mind is set on a task, she will see it to the end. Her fate is entirely in her hands."

"Perhaps if your companions had come here, then her fate might not have changed."

"And what surety is there in that?" Gandalf asked, his bushy eyebrow rising in question. "If her fate is intertwined with them, destiny will find a way to weave their paths together again. She had met the young dwarf prince before we arrived here, and she had met the sons of Fundin and Thrain long ago. Their meetings are no simple coincidence—they were meant to happen. And even with foresight, we cannot determine the future with certainty for it changes with every choice we make."

"She will die, Gandalf." Lord Elrond's voice was quiet. "Is it not a reason for the Iluvatar to allow _him _to come back?"

"Who do you speak of?"

"Celebren. " Elrond turned to his friend and regarded him anxiously. "He has returned to Middle-Earth."

* * *

_Oriel found herself in the middle of a large empty room. There were great, arched windows that overlooked the sea and the mountains in the east. The smell of the salty sea filled her nose and the sound of waves crashing onto the distant shore echoed in her ears. And the sun shone brightly, filling the room with light._

_She was a sight to behold, wearing rich silk robes of white and silver, its hems detailed with laced blue flowers, and her hair was woven into a sophisticated braid and a circlet of silver rest atop her head. _

"_You look beautiful." A gentle virile voice spoke. Oriel turned and followed the sound of his voice. There was a man, standing near the windows, his back turned to her. He had pale white hair that fell to his back, and as the rays of the sun hit his fair head, it seemed to shine like silver. "I have never thought I would see you again."_

_When it comes to strangers with unknown intent, Oriel always kept her guard up. But in the presence of this strange man, she felt relaxed, protected. "Who are you?"_

"_From my veins to yours, the blood of the Vanyar flows." He turned to her slowly. He was no man, but an elf. He reminded her of Glorfindel—the same fair and young face, the endearing smile, and a pair of blue eyes that was as blue as the sky. He frowned slightly, marring his beautiful features. "I should have protected her."_

—_Fleeting images came to Oriel's mind as the elf spoke. There was a little girl, barely ten winters old. She was beaten and cut by dark figures. She could only scream and cry as she was held down. She kept screaming for someone's name. Oriel was filled with rage and sorrow for the girl. For an innocent child to be treated in such a way, it was despicable.—_

"_I should not have left her."_

—"_Ada! Ada! Where are you going?" The little girl shouted as she ran after the leaving cloaked figure. She was covered in blood and dirt, her arms were covered with bruises, her face was stained with tears, and her eyes were rimmed red. "Do not leave me!"—_

"_I hope only for forgiveness that I do not deserve. But I am here now. I am here to protect her."_

_Oriel fell to her knees as the images began to fade. She felt her Fëa* and the pain and the grief the girl felt ripped through her like an arrow through her heart. She felt her cheeks dampen, not noticing that she was crying._

"_From your veins to mine, I do not understand." Oriel asked quietly. Her hands trembled as she placed her hands around herself. "Who was that child?"_

"_That was __**you**__, my daughter." _

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Oriel would be awake by now. She told me once that she rises early." Kili yawned. Beside him, his brother was still frowning. "Don't worry. She will forgive you if you apologize. Oriel is not hard-hearted."

Fili knew that. She was friendly and pleasant, and she showed nothing but kindness to them. Unlike all the others that looked down on them, she treated them like equals despite being raised by elves. And how did he repay that? He spoke to her insensitively and judged her based on the opinion of another. He regretted his actions deeply. That's why he wanted to apologize first thing today. And he swore to himself, that he will try to know her better, to be a friend to her.

"I know she isn't."

As they approached Oriel's door, they noticed it was slightly open. They knocked twice, thrice, but there was no answer. When Fili was about to knock again, an elf with golden hair came out and closed the door. His face was young and fair, and his eyes were blue like Oriel's. He carried Huin in his arms and as he saw them, he smiled.

"I am sure you wish to see Oriel." He said smilingly as he ushered the dwarves away from the door. He didn't smile at them as if it was a duty, instead he smiled to them like Oriel always do, as if they were friends, like equals. "But now is not the time. She is unwell."

"Then we must see her at once." Fili insisted. "She is our friend and we wish to lift her spirits."

Kili added. "Aye, perhaps a visit from us may help greatly."

The golden-elf eyed the two dwarves curiously and smiled. "Perhaps she does need _friends_ right now. Very well, you may enter. However, Oriel is still—"

"_I REFUSE TO SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU TELL ME HALF-TRUTHS! " _An infuriated Oriel came bursting through her door, shouting in elven tongue. Kili and Fili, even the elf before them was shocked to hear Oriel's shouts.

She looked terrible. She wore no beautiful dress or dull trousers today, only her sleeping garments and a dark robe. Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes were red, as if she's been crying all night. _"I DESERVE THE TRUTH! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD!"_

She brushed past the two stunned dwarves without a second glance, as if they were not there. All eyes were set on the fleeing Oriel, even the golden-haired elf who was frowning slightly. He was worried for her. Oriel had never thrown a tantrum to that extent. All her previous tantrums were always measured, and she never talked back—not to Lord Elrond.

"Glorfindel." Kili and Fili turned to the sound of the voice. It was Lord Elrond. Looking exhausted and dejected, he closed Oriel's door behind him with a sigh. As he noticed the two dwarves, he spoke in elven tongue to the golden-elf whose name was Glorfindel, as Kili realized.

Kili has never seen Oriel in such a bad mood. He never thought that she was capable of such emotion. From what it seems, Oriel was shouting at the elf-lord inside the room. Something big must have happened. Kili only hoped that she was fine.

As the elf-lord hurried away—like Oriel, he ignored Kili and Fili, the golden-elf turned to the dwarves with an apologetic smile.

"She looks well enough to us." Fili remarked.

"I think you should give her time to think." Glorfindel sighed. In his arms, Huin whined. "I would appreciate if you would see her tomorrow or the next day, but for today, leave her be. It will be good for all of us."

With that, Kili and Fili were left alone in the empty corridor.

* * *

"_What happened?"_ Glorfindel asked. He reached Elrond's balcony in his quarters, and found him staring off into the distance.

"_She came to me early in the morning dishevelled and crying. Never has that girl cried again after she came back to us, today has been the first after many years." _Elrond sighed worriedly. He relayed what she told him, sparing no detail. As he finished accounting Oriel's dream—and their argument, Glorfindel said nothing, but Lord Elrond noticed his jaw tightened. The wolf in his arms was squirming but when Lord Elrond glared at it, Huin stopped immediately and sulked.

"_Do you not think it is time?" _Glorfindel asked sadly, knowing what it meant.

"_Those years have been torment for her. I fear that she would become…lifeless and hollow as before."_

Glorfindel sighed. It had taken years for Oriel to live again. They had thought she would sail to the Undying Lands at such an early age, but one day it all changed. She became cheerful again, like the child she once was. It was only after a few weeks had they realized that she willed herself to forget the memories of that incident, locking them in the deepest parts of her mind. _"I do not wish for that to happen. But, Oriel is strong. I believe in her spirit."_

"_Her spirit was weak this morning because of that dream." _Elrond argued. He eyed the wolf in Glorfindel's arms sourly.

"_She was shocked. Do not treat her as if she is a fragile vase." _Glorfindel retorted back. _"Remember that she is his daughter. She has a strong spirit and a resilient resolve. She would not be here now if she was as frail as you think. More dreams will come, Elrond, and she would eventually recall those horrid memories."_

Lord Elrond remained placed the wolf down. It scampered away quickly as his paws touched the ground, leaving both elves in privacy. Oriel has always been Glorfindel's favorite. With her dark hair and blue eyes, it reminded him of his lost love. _"If that dream came to her, it is no coincidence. Maybe it is time that she learns of what truly happened in the past."_

"_I do not wish to hurt her. I do not wish for the past to bring her sorrow."_

"_All these years you have kept her in the dark. The truth will come out soon, Elrond. If she learns that you kept the truth from her, it will bring her sorrow, it will hurt her much more. You are her 'ada', the only one she knows now. And to be betrayed by you, the one she has trusted all her life, it will crush her. I heard from Mithrandir that Celebren is back. I believe that the dreams are his doing. He wants her to know."_

"_I know now what Celebren wishes." Elrond looked at Glorfindel with sad but determined eyes. "To change the course of her path towards her fate."_

* * *

"You all right, laddies?" Balin asked. He noticed the young princes have been sitting under a tree, sulking all morning. After they went to see Oriel, their disposition has turned gloomy, even Thorin has noticed. He was worried for his nephews. They were refusing to tell the truth, saying that they were only tired, that they did not sleep well.

"We are just tired." Fili lied. They were worried for Oriel. They wanted to comfort her but as the elf said, it was better if he was left alone for now. She wouldn't probably want to see him, anyway.

Beside him, Kili was brooding about Oriel much more. He felt angry that she was crying. He felt angry because she was angry. It didn't make sense but all he wanted to do right now was to find her, and embrace her like his mother did when he was hurt. She needed someone to be there for her now. But he was scared. He was scared that he would make it worse. It was irritating him that he couldn't do anything for her now.

"Well, lads," Bofur tried to cheer them up. "You better get yer spirits up. We're goin' for a dip in one of the fountains!"

Fili sighed and scooted next to his brother. He knew his brother was more of Oriel's friend so he was more affected than he was. "Come on, brother."

"It's not fair that will be having fun with the others while she's crying and angry."

"We cannot let uncle see us like this. We cannot be distracted." Fili pulled his brother to his feet. "We'll visit her later. Cheer her up and play with Huin, all right?"

Kili nodded silently. "I just wish she's not crying anymore."

"Me too, Ki." Fili offered a smile. Seeing Oriel sad was heartbreaking. She was always smiling and always kind, and all he wanted to do was make her smile, but for now, nothing can be done. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: With the impending future, Elrond grows anxious. What exactly did Lord Elrond say that quickly angered Oriel? What happened to Oriel in the past that Elrond fears greatly? Is the man in her dream truly her father? What is the relation of Celebren to Oriel's dream? And what role will he play in Oriel's life? What will Fili and Kili do to cheer up Oriel? Find out in the next chapters!**

*The One does **not** refer to the One ring but to Eru Iluvatar, as it is one of his titles/aliases.

*Fëa means spirit.

**Italicized dialogues are in Sindarin.

**Hello guys! Let me know if you like it, okay? READ AND REVIEW! (More reviews = faster updates)**


	10. Dreaded Departure

**A/N:** Hello! I wish to apologize for updating late. I had a massive case of writer's block. Anyway, for the delay, I will post chapter 11 tomorrow or the next day. This is a bit short. Sorry!

In defense of Glorfindel being in this story, it was an accepted fanon (according to my sis) that after he and Elrond met, he joined him in Rivendell. So, it seemed logical that he's here. Idklol.

Guys, if you have time, please read **Dragon's Heart** [Thorin/OC where the girl is a dragonborn]. Thank you!

Please share your opinions/questions/complaints through reviews/PM.

* * *

Chapter 10

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Kili shouted angrily. "How can she be gone?!"

He couldn't believe that she left with no goodbye, no word, nothing. And here he was, early in the morning, waiting for her, hoping to cheer her up, hoping that her troubles were gone by now and they could spend the day together before their departure.

"I am sorry, master dwarf." The elf apologized coolly. "All that I know is that my Lady Oriel packed her belongings, along with her wolf, and left in the dead of night."

"Do not be angry with her. She truly did know nothing of the matter." Glorfindel said as he approached them. He dismissed the elf with a wave of hand and turned to the dwarf. "You are one of her dwarrow friends, are you not? You were here yesterday when she 'rampaged' and I have spoken to you, yet I haven't gotten your name."

"Kili. And you are Glorfindel, correct?"

"Yes." He smiled. Looking at him, Kili wondered if he truly was a He because he looked like a _She. _They all somehow looked the same to him from time to time. "I suggest that you stop looking for Oriel. She is already gone."

"Where has she gone? I don't think she would go without telling—"

"You?" Glorfindel finished. "She did not tell anyone of us, why would you think she would tell you?"

"Unlike you, I would never hurt her." Kili's jaw tightened at his implication—that he and Fili were but mere passersby in Rivendell, that she didn't really care about them, that they were nothing to her. It hurt to think of Oriel that way. She wasn't like that. Or was she?

"Do not take it to heart, young Kili. Oriel is unpredictable perhaps these are reasons why she hadn't told you or anyone else. However, I think she _did _meet one of you before she left."

"Who?"

"Her old friends, I suppose." Glorfindel shrugged.

"Thank you." Kili nodded and turned away.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To find Balin."

"No." Glorfindel shook his head. "You are coming with me. There is something I wish to give you."

Kili followed the elf with great reluctance. They walked through the halls, turning left and right, then another right until they reached a stairway, dark and small, leading down. The only light inside was that of the entrance and the exit below.

As both of them reached the bottom, Kili's eyes took a moment to adjust to the blaring brightness. The sound of rushing water filled his ears. They were outside. Before them was a small bridge leading to trees and bushes. He wondered what this place was and why they were here.

Seeming to have heard his thoughts, Glorfindel spoke. "This is Oriel's garden. This place is not familiar to most elves here, only to me, Lord Elrond, and her. She spends most of her time here, tending to her plants and flowers, creating vials of medicines and tonics. All because she wanted to be a healer so she could help others."

Kili nodded silently and smiled. It seemed typical of her, being kind and thoughtful of others.

Kili was led into the garden and he was captivated by it—flowers of all colors bloomed, the greenest of soft grass covered the earth, and everywhere plants grew. A pleasant fragrance of rosemary and vanilla sifted through the air, filling Kili's mind with memories of his mam's kitchen. On the far side of her garden, there was a small veranda, which seemed to fit right in the garden as leaves covered the roof and the flowering vines crept around its columns.

Inside, there was a divan—where he assumed Oriel rested, a desk full of vials, papers, books and small potted plants—much like her desk in her room. There were also mortar and pestels, crocks of various sizes, wooden bowls, and a steel pot for boiling, it seemed.

Kili turned to the elf. "Why did you bring me here?"

Glorfindel approached the desk and picked up a leathern flask. Much to Kili's surprise, the elf took his hand and placed the flask on his palm. "This is Miruvor, the Cordial of Imladris. It renews one's vigor and strength. Drink it in small amounts for a sip will suffice. This is not a common drink, young Kili. This is a rare elven liqueur that only a few know to make. Use it well in your journey."

"Why would you give this to me if it's that uncommon? You don't even like our kin."

"I do not. But Oriel does. She made that miruvor for you and your friends."

"For us?"

"You must hold a place in heart, young Kili." Glorfindel knew Oriel was kind, but always her kindness to others was limited. To give Miruvor to a dwarf she had known for a fortnight…it was unlikely of her. Perhaps she has grown attached or it could be her fierce loyalty to her kin. But Glorfindel knew better that those things played little part in her decision. He knew that something was between him and Oriel, something that they may not have yet realized. Perhaps the young dwarf in front of him would play a part in his plans.

"I give you and Oriel my deepest thanks for this."

Glorfindel's smile faded away and his expression grew serious. "I have a favor to ask you."

* * *

Later that day, Kili stood in front of Balin's door, not sure if asking him her whereabouts would do him good. He didn't even understand why he was frantic about her departure. It wasn't as if she was a friend he had known for long, but surely she was a friend that he cared about as much as he cared about his old friends.

"Laddie?" It was Balin, standing behind him. "Do you need an'thing?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Balin led Kili into their room and as they sat down, the elder dwarf asked. "What do you need, laddie?"

"Oriel's gone." Kili said, testing to see Balin's reaction. "And she came to you, didn't she?"

"Aye, she did."

Kili anxiously bombarded him with questions. "What did she want? Did she tell you where she was going? Why did she leave? Has it got to do with the elf-lord? Where—"

"I cannot tell you. I have promised her my silence." Balin shook his head.

Kili fell silent. He felt angry that even Balin would not tell him. He felt angry that he couldn't do anything for her yesterday. He felt angry that she was gone. He stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving Balin alone and crestfallen. Balin wished to tell him what he knew, seeing the gloom in the young prince's face. Thinking about it, he had a bad feeling about her departure. Their conversation yesterday was grim and her plans were vague.

_FLASHBACK_

_There were sharp, loud knocks on his door that startled Balin. It was only after dinner and all the others were in the courtyard except for him. As he opened the door, he saw Oriel—not Oriel of the present, not the one that they met again here in Rivendell, but the one they had met years ago, the daunting dwarrow-maid that had almost killed them._

_"O-Oriel?"_

"_Is this a bad time?" She asked, her voice flat and emotionless._

"_Not really." He smiled, but she gave no response. "Come on in, then."_

_She entered the room quickly and sat in one of the chairs. "I heard you were leaving the day after tomorrow."_

"_Aye. The elves have been great hosts to our company." He sat down across her and folded his hands on his lap. "I doubt that is why you came here, Oriel. How may I be of service?"_

_Oriel tossed a small trinket to him. His eyes widened at the sight of it. It was a dwarven ring made of gold and silver. It was not a surprise that she possessed one. It was the precious stone and the emblem on it that had stunned Balin to silence._

"_Tell me, Balin, which dwarven family possess this ring. This is my purpose here."_

"_Where did you find this?"_

"_It is my mother's when she was a maiden." Oriel explained. "I heard that my father and she exchanged their house rings as they exchanged vows."_

"_This is no ordinary stone. This is a red emerald found only in Moria, and is worn only by the House of Fardin and the House of Geroin."_

"_And which of the two does this belong?" She asked impatiently. "And tell me where they are now."_

"_The House of Fardin bears this symbol—the braided iron t'was called before. They came to Erebor and some to the Iron Hills. Radin, the current head of the house resides in the Iron Hills, but his younger brother, Haldin stays in the Blue Mountains, aiding Dis in Thorin's absence."_

_Balin eyed the girl in front of him. She truly was not an ordinary dwarrowmaid. She belonged to the House of Fardin, one of the noble houses of Durin. It suddenly made sense, that night when they first met her. The raven-dark hair as Aria, the current lady of the House of Fardin, and the unwavering gaze and the regal look. It was the same. This would be a surprise to the House and even Thorin if he ever finds out. _

"_I see. Thank you, Balin." Oriel said as she stood. "You have been very helpful."_

_He handed the ring back to her. "You plan on visiting them?"_

"_They would not know me and they might turn me away. Years have passed, but still they deserve to know what happened to her." She pocketed the ring and sighed. "Farewell then, my friend. I wish you a safe journey."_

"_You are leaving."_

_Oriel smiled slightly. "Yes. I am going hunting."_

* * *

**A/N: Where did Oriel go and what did she mean? Why did she leave Rivendell? Will their paths cross again? What is Glorfindel's plan? Find out in the next chapters!**


End file.
